Skyfall
by Cinthya Urbano
Summary: Harry ha pasado por mucho y apesar de que cuenta con muchas personas que lo quieren y apoyan solo una puede comprenderlo del modo en que el lo desea y esta persona ha resultado ser la hija de su padrino, quien mas de una vez afirmo que nuca seria padre HPxPO (personaje original), DMxPO (personaje original) y las parejas de siempre
1. Chapter 1

**SKYFALL**

 **El Cielo Cae**

 **Capitulo I**

" _Este es el fin…mantén la respiración y cuenta hasta diez. Siente la tierra moverse y después escucha mi corazón quemarse de nuevo"_

-Potter, solicito su presencia en mi oficina. Tenemos un código cuatro- La voz de su jefe que salía por el comunicador que todos los días le avisa sobre las misiones a las que debía acudir, acaba de arruinar la pacifica sensación de saber que tras largas horas de duro trabajo por fin podía volver a casa y a pesar de eso no le era tan motivante estar ahí porque, ¿A quien le apetecía volver a una casa vacía, fría y solitaria como lo era el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, su ahora escondite de hace un par de meses desde que su aún esposa y el habían decidido tomarse un tiempo de su desgastado matrimonio?

A decir verdad a nadie, pero era preferible a seguir en el ambiente tan dañino en el que habían caído, donde los constantes reclamos de Ginny ante su ausencia por los inestables horarios que conlleva el ser auror o la falta de su atención, que según Ginny cada vez era más constante ante las necesidades de ella y de su pequeño hijo. Sin mencionar sus arranques de ira que terminaban con explosiones de magia producto del estrés que su trabajo le daba.

Harry sabia que debía ser honesto ante la situación y saber que la monotonía había carcomido las bases de lo que el consideraba una relación bastante solida.

Y no era que haya dejado de querer a Ginny, la amaba, era verdad y siempre sería así después de todo ella le había dado lo que el siempre había querido, una familia.

Tampoco la falta de sexo a su vida marital los había hecho caer en ese vacío que por razones que no quería ver, a el le afectaba mas.

Quizá y solo quizá eran las constantes lagunas que azotaban sus pensamientos en las tantas noches en vela que pasaba.

Esas lagunas que hacían que se preguntara; de haber tomado otras decisiones y de haberse asegurado por si mismo que lo que los demás afirmaban era verdad por obvias razones su vida sería otra pero entonces, ¿Sería por fin feliz de la manera que anhelaba resultado de esas decisiones y de la revelación de la verdad?

-Potter, no me haga esperar sino quiere tener problemas. Tenemos un código cuatro- la voz de su jefe sonaba molesta pero sirvió para que dejara de lado toda esa maquiavélica maraña de pensamientos.

-Ya voy, ya voy- dijo entre dientes mientras, de mala gana se colocaba su capa de auror. Se dirigió hacia el pasillo que daba a la oficina de su jefe, Robert Smith, un viejo auror de casi cincuenta años de abundante cabello gris, rostro inexpresivo y ojos negros penetrantes.

-Potter, necesito que se dirija a esta dirección, código cuatro- dijo entregándole a Harry un trozo de pergamino- Ya he mandado ha dos de sus aurores.-

Harry miro el pergamino y casi soltó un gemido de sorpresa al leer la dirección que su jefe le había entregado.

 _Grimmauld place, núm. 12_ volvió a leer.

-Señor, debe haber un error, esta dirección es mía- contestó sorprendido mientras en su cabeza repetía " _Código Cuatro"_ eso solo podía significar…

-Si, Potter, lo se. Por eso le he pedido que vaya personalmente, después de todo su casa ha sido invadida.-

Harry podía jurar que había dejado el alma en la oficina de su jefe al correr lo más rápido que pudo.

¿Quién habría sido capaz de invadir su casa?

Para su suerte el vivía solo, Ginny había decidido irse a La Madriguera con sus padres para tomarse ese tiempo de pausa a su relación; tomó sus cosas y también al pequeño James Sirius y abandonó el hogar marital que compartían desde el primer día de matrimonio y por su parte Harry había regresado a la vieja casa que le había sido heredada por su difunto padrino, Sirius Black. Claro que de vez en vez retomaban sus encuentros amorosos ahí solo para no perder la costumbre y como una técnica que se le había ocurrido a Harry para poder retomar su matrimonio.

Entró a una de las chimeneas para llegar a su hogar; una vez que llegó no se molesto en quitarse las cenizas que tenia sobre su túnica o su cabello (el cual lo llevaba largo de la parte de arriba sujeto en una mal trecha coleta, y de los lados mucho más corto. Además de que ahora llevaba una barba por demás desarreglada pero tampoco muy larga justo para no tener problemas con su jefe por la falta de presentación que podría causar su aspecto fachoso y desarreglado. Definitivamente su situación emocional había mermado en su apariencia física)

Una vez que se percató de que no había nada extraño o fuera de su lugar en la sala de estar agudizo su entrenado oído de auror y escuchó el murmullo de unas voces provenientes de la cocina. Saco su varita y lentamente se dirigió hasta ahí. Pudo distinguir la voz de uno de los aurores que eran parte de su equipo, era Aarón Peters, un chico demasiado confiado para el gusto de Harry y lo que también pudo distinguir fue la voz de una mujer. Su corazón dio un brinco muy fuerte al reconocer la voz.

" _No, no puede ser verdad, por Merlín, por favor que he escuchado mal"_ rogó Harry mientras la adrenalina y la emoción corrían por su cuerpo.

Se acercó y puso su mano sobre la puerta abriéndola.

-Ya le explique, caballero, que yo no he invadido propiedad privada. Una parte de esta casa me fue heredada al morir mi padre. Soy dueña al igual que el Señor Potter, supongo que actualmente el vive en otro lugar y tiene rentando esta casa, la verdad desconozco la situación del Señor Potter, pero de todos modos soy la heredera sanguínea directa.- Se defendió la mujer cruzándose los brazos.

Harry quedó petrificado al verla, seguía igual a la última vez que la vio, claro, no en todo por supuesto, ya que la última vez que la había visto ambos tenían 17 años.

Las formas infantiles que llenaban el aspecto de la mujer (en ese entonces adolescente) habían desaparecido, dejando paso a una apariencia sofisticada y adulta.

El cabello negro azulado que en ese entonces llevaba largo ahora lucia corto hasta la mandíbula. Su rostro se había refinado dejando ver unos pómulos muy bonitos y marcados. La nariz seguía siendo un poco aguileña sin embargo los labios carnosos seguían siendo los mismos y sus ojos, esos ojos que el alguna vez adoró seguían siendo los de siempre, cafés, tan cafés que podrían ser rojizos.

Su cuerpo siempre había sido voluptuoso (incluso con 17 años o un poco menos), para muchos quizá ancho, comparándolo con el de las brujas británicas a las que estaban acostumbrados, tenia un poco más anchos los hombros en comparación a sus caderas sin embargo su cuerpo no dejaba de ser hermoso a la vista.

Harry tuvo que sacudir su cabeza ante los recuerdos un tanto vergonzosos que habían llegado a su mente.

El ruido que hizo al abrir la puerta hizo que todos voltearan a verlo.

-Harry…- dijo la mujer mientras se paraba y en la mirada que le daba no solo había sorpresa también había emoción y nostalgia con una pizca de resentimiento guardado.

El aludido trató de componer su postura pero no pudo esconder la sorpresa y para su desgracia la emoción que emergía de su traicionero corazón .-La dama tiene razón. Caballeros, les presento a Kayla Black, última heredera de la ancestral casa de los Black- respondió sin despegar la mirada de los ojos anhelantes de Kayla.


	2. Chapter 2

**SKYFALL**

 **El Cielo Cae**

 _Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, la historia se narrara en dos tiempos. Se desarrollara en la actualidad (año 2006 actualidad de la historia) y a partir del quinto libro._

 _Meteré cosas de los libros y/o cosas de las películas para desarrollar la historia y claro inventos míos pero sobre todo será invención mía (jejeje xD)_

 _Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y todo eso._

 _Disfruten!_

 _Capitulo II_

 _Libro 5_

 _"Cuando el cielo cayo fue en donde empezamos….a miles de kilómetros y en polos opuestos"_

 _-¡CERDOS! ¡MALDITOS TRAIDORES! ¡LARGO DE MI CASA!- La vieja anciana gritaba con desespero tratando de arañar con sus uñas en forma de garras a quien se dejara pero era imposible hacerlo cuando se es una pintura._

 _-¡Cállate de una buena vez, maldita bruja!- grito Sirius mientras salía de la cocina, lugar donde hacia unos minutos la orden del fénix había tenido su reunión._

 _Corrió a tomar la cortina que la señora Weasley recién había soltado._

 _-¡Kayla, ven a ayudarme!_

 _Detrás de Harry apareció Kayla, hija de su padrino, quien corrió al llamado de su padre y que con gran esfuerzo entre dos lograron cerrar la cortina._

 _Ambos con la respiración entrecortada miraron a Harry y este pudo notar de mejor manera el parecido entre padre e hija. El mismo tono de cabello, aunque el de Sirius se veía mas opaco, casi gris y el mismo color de piel; los rasgos aristocráticos característicos de los Black, sin embargo entre mas los mirabas y comparabas se hacían mas evidentes las diferencias. Y lo que las hacia mas notorias era el aspecto de Sirius, un aspecto que preocupo a Harry, el sabia que Sirius en sus mejores años había sido conocido como el merodeador mas guapo, con sus ojos grises y cabello negro azulado y con ese toque rebelde que le hacían justicia sin embargo ahora su rostro reflejaba todo lo que había vivido, pudiera ser que físicamente ya no estaba en Azkaban pero su alma se había quedado ahí._

 _-Hola, Harry- dijo por fin su padrino, su voz sonaba monótona, aburrida.- Veo que ya conociste a mi encantadora madre.- continuo diciendo mientras caminaba hacia Kayla y posaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Kayla._

 _-¿Tu madre? Pero, ¿Qué hace un retrato de tu madre en el cuartel general?.- contesto Harry sorprendido._

 _Sirius sonrió de manera triste y respondió.- Esta es mi casa, bueno casa de mis padres. Se la ofrecí a Dumbledore como cuartel general para la orden, ¿Acaso nadie te lo dijo?...Kayla, ¿Por qué se lo dijiste?._

 _Dijo molesto mientras miraba a su hija, quien molesta se quito el brazo sobreprotector de su padre avanzando unos pasos hasta quedar enfrente del hombre._

 _-No lo había visto hasta hace rato que me llamaste. Todos estaban reunidos en la habitación de los chicos, todos menos yo porque aunque insistas en que no es verdad, es obvio que no les agrado, y de todos modos estaba en mi habitación._

 _-Kayla, no digas idioteces…- la aludida levanto la mano para cortar el discurso de su padre que ya se sabia de memoria e interrumpiéndolo siguió hablando._

 _-Como sea, lo que digo es cierto.- Hermione y Ron se miraron entre ellos y bajaron la mirada._

 _-No quiero seguir hablando de esto, ¿De acuerdo? Tengo hambre así que cenemos de una vez para que pueda irme a mi cuarto- Y diciendo esto entro a la cocina._

 _Harry se había quedado mirando con la boca abierta toda la escena, miro a Sirius masajearse el puente de la nariz buscando la paciencia que no tenia._

 _-Chicos, se que las amistades que frecuenta Kayla no son las mejores pero denle una oportunidad- dijo el hombre mirando a los adolescentes._

 _-Lo sentimos, de verdad.- empezó a hablar Hermione pero Sirius la interrumpió._

 _-Solo inclúyanla, por favor.- dijo con la voz aun mas cansada._

 _Los chicos asintieron al mismo tiempo._

 _-Bueno, entremos a cenar de una vez.- Sirius suspiro. Toda su vida siempre había rechazado rotundamente la posibilidad de ser padre y ahora se encontraba lidiando con una adolescente no es que no amara a su hija es solo que las circunstancias en las que se encontraba su vida no eran las mejores para poder empezar a recuperar los años perdidos con Kayla._

 _-Me alegra mucho verte, Harry.- dijo mientras se forzaba a sonreírle a su ahijado._

 _-A mi también me da gusto verte otra vez, Sirius.- contesto Harry, se sentía un poco desilusionado con la manera en la que su padrino lo trataba, esperaba un recibiente mas cálido después de la escena de gritos que había hecho hace un rato._

 _Ambos entraron a la cocina donde las evidencias de la reunión eran desaparecidas por Bill, uno de los hijos mayores de los Señores Weasley, y por Tonks quien iba tropezando por ahí._

 _-Si quieren cenar antes de las 12 de la noche, ayuden- aclaro la señora Weasley mientras sacaba víveres de la vieja repisa._

 _-Yo la ayudo, Señora Weasley, dígame que hacer y lo hare-. Se ofreció Kayla mientras se paraba de un brinco al ver que Harry y su padre se acercaban a tomar sus asientos a lado de ella. Sirius al notar esto rodo los ojos._

 _-Ha estado así de insoportable estas cuatro semanas- dijo dejándose caer pesadamente._

 _-Quizá solo quiera pasar mas tiempo contigo- respondió Harry.- ¿Desde cuando no se ven?_

 _-¿En persona?_

 _Harry asintió._

 _-Desde que salí de Azkaban, el mismo tiempo que tengo de no verte a ti. Hemos tenido comunicación por carta y por red flu como recordaras pero este es el mayor tiempo que hemos pasado juntos…..¡Hey, Mundungus! Creo le debes una disculpa a Harry.- cambio de tema tan rápido que el chico tenia la sensación de haberse mareado._

 _Mientras hablaba con el ladronzuelo su mente divagaba en el recuerdo de su encuentro con Kayla, la primera vez que la vio._

 _=Kayla corría con desespero, no entendía porque el profesor Dumbledore le había pedido que fuera a la biblioteca por un absurdo libro que de todas maneras no encontró y a esas horas de la noches, sabia que tenia el permiso del director para estar por ahí pero tenia la intención de no encontrarse con otro profesor y que la castigara, sobre todo el profesor Snape que le traía mal leche solo por ser hija de quien era, entendía como se sentía Harry ya que ambos pasaban por la misma situación con el profesor de pociones.- Vamos, Kayla. No te distraigas.- se regaño a si misma_

 _Kayla pudo ver al director ir a la dirección contraria de la enfermería.- Que raro.- pensó ella sin embargo se detuvo frente al anciano._

 _-Profesor, no encontré el libro que me pidió , lo siento._

 _-¡Oh, no te preocupes, pequeña! Ya no es necesario-. Sonrió Dumbledore.- Ven, camina conmigo, hay algo que quiero que veas._

 _Caminaron por los pasillos del castillo en silencio, Kayla se sentía incomoda no porque no confiara en el director sino por toda la situación de por si extraña._

 _-Mi camino termina aquí, Kayla. Sigue de frente y encontraras una grata sorpresa. Y no olvides agradecerle al joven Harry-. Sonrió y dando media vuelta avanzo hacia su despacho._

 _Kayla obedeció y pudo ver a lo lejos a Hermione y a Harry.- Esta situación se esta poniendo cada vez mas rara-. Pensó_

 _Enfrente de ellos estaba el hipogrifo Buckbeak y a lado de este había un hombre, se paro en seco y la respiración se le entrecorto. ¿Podría ser posible?_

 _Kayla corrió por segunda vez en la noche, cuando estaba a poco de llegar sus pies se enredaron con la túnica y tropezó cayendo de bruces contra el frio piso._

 _El ruido que hizo al caer atrajo la mirada de los tres espectadores pero la mirada del hombre fue en la única en la que se enfoco._

 _-No es verdad….¿Kayla?- dijo el hombre acercándose a ella y ayudándole a levantarse._

 _Las lagrimas de la chica no eran solo de dolor por el golpe de haberse caído sino por el dolor que tenia en su corazón y que iba desapareciendo por fin, después de trece años, había conocido a su padre, Sirius Black._

 _Ambos se miraron y la única reacción que pudo tener Kayla fue golpear al hombre._

 _-¡Nos dejaste! ¡Después de tantos años!- grito mientras soltaba patadas y manotazos. Sirius solo se limito en abrazarla y esperar a que Kayla se desahogara._

 _-Eres la viva imagen de tu madre-dijo el hombre en un susurro. Esas palabras la petrificaron ya no pudo seguir pataleando y se dejo abrazar por su padre, ambos lloraban en silencio. Entre los brazos de su padre pudo ver a Hermione y a Harry quienes se habían quedado en silencio, no estaban sorprendidos por la revelación ya que el profesor Snape había soltado la bomba unas horas antes en la Casa de los Gritos para provocar a Sirius._

 _Kayla vio como Hermione lloraba conmovida ante la escena pero fueron los ojos de Harry los que buscaba. Cuando capturo la mirada de Harry en la suya dijo silencioso "Gracias" a lo que Harry respondió con un "De nada" igual de silencioso. Un cálido sentimiento se alojo en ambos esa noche "_

 _Harry podía comprender a Kayla un poco, era obvio que lo que ella mas anhelaba era pasar tiempo con su padre, recuperar el tiempo perdido._

 _Dirigió la mirada hacia la chica, quien se encontraba frente al caldero removiendo lo que sea que se estuviera cocinando ahí mientras la señora Weasley le daba instrucciones._

 _-Muy bien, querida. Sigue removiendo por 5 minutos mas y ya estará._

 _-Si, señora Weasley-. Dijo Kayla con amabilidad sincera pero con la tristeza de haber sido grosera con su padre reflejada en los ojos._

 _-Trata de comprenderlo, querida-. Respondió la señora Weasley acariciando la mejilla de Kayla.- Dale tiempo a que se acostumbre a la idea de que ahora es libre y que tiene el tiempo para que tengan un lazo. Y si deberías de considerar lo que te dijo sobre esas amistades. Entiendo la razón pero querida, ese chico Malfoy no es bueno para ti._

 _La chica se sonrojo de manera violenta y forzándose a sonreír y derramar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos._

 _-Gracias.-_

 _-¡Oh, no es nada querida¡.- Sin mas la señora Weasley se alejo para empezar a servir la cena._

 _Kayla suspiro y con el dorso de su mano se limpio las lagrimas._

 _Trataría de poner mas de su parte para con su padre, habían perdido tanto tiempo por culpa de otros y ahora que tenían tiempo no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener una familia, aunque fuera una pequeña y rota como la que conformaban ella y su padre pero no entendía porque todos se aferraban a la idea de que su amistad (o eso era lo que ella creía que seguía siendo a pesar de que cada vez que lo veía algo revoloteaba adentro de ella) con Draco Malfoy fuera mala._

 _Sintiendo unos ojos que la miraban dirigió su vista al lugar donde provenía esa mirada que sentía, encontrándose con la verde mirada de Harry quien al darse cuenta que Kayla lo había cachado in fraganti se ruborizo de manera violenta al igual que ella pero ninguno de los dos rompió el contacto visual hasta que el sonido de un plato rompiéndose contra el suelo que había resbalado de los torpes dedos de Tonks hizo que desviaran la vista pero ese sentimiento cálido que competieron la noche que Kayla de reencontró con Sirius había resurgido en ambos esa noche._

 _Espero les este gustando, estare actualizando por la noche, aun no se cuantos capitulos vaya a tener jejeje._

 _Hasta pronto._

 _Cinthya_


	3. Chapter 3

**SKYFALL**

 **El Cielo Cae**

Aquí esta el capitulo III, me costo un poco mas que los anteriores escribirlo pero salió xD, espero les guste.

Los personajes y todo eso le pertenecer a J.K Rowling.

Capitulo III.

"….Puede que tengas mi numero, incluso puedes llevarte mi nombre…pero siempre tendrás mi corazón. "

Con la promesa de que el se encargaría del papeleo por fin se despidió de los aurores.

Una vez solos ambos se miraban desde los extremos opuestos de la pequeña mesa de la cocina, Harry había preparado un poco de café.

Kayla miraba curiosa la cocina que para nada se parecía a la cocina que recordaba.

-Veo que la remodelaron. Un poco muggle para mi gusto pero me agrada.- dijo por fin para romper el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos.

-No me gustaba mucho la antigua decoración, tiene menos de un año que se remodelo-

-Se nota.- respondía ella mientras le daba un trago a su taza de café. Un nuevo silencio un tanto incomodo se volvió a colar entre ellos.

-Así que, eres auror.- dijo Kayla sonriendo.- perdona mi atrevimiento pero, ¿No tienes problemas con Ginny por tu trabajo? Digo, yo si he tenido unos que otros problemas debido a eso – los celos y la ira emergieron de golpe, ¿Por qué tuvo que decir eso? Lo que le molesto mas fue la mención discreta de que Kayla tenia una relación y Harry sospechaba con quien la tenia, le dolió mas eso que la mención de su matrimonio dadas las circunstancias en las que se encontraba.

-Mmmm es un trabajo un tanto difícil pero es gratificante, y si, me ha traído problemas en mi matrimonio al grado de separarnos un tiempo.-respondió y poco a poco la tensión que sentía iba en aumento.

-¡Oh, lo siento mucho, Harry! Debe ser difícil siendo que tienen un hijo….-

Otra vez un silencio incomodo, Harry se aclaro la garganta y le pregunto.

-Entonces, ¿También eres auror?.-

-De hecho si, bueno, entre mi gente se les dice kanan .- dijo con orgullo.

La descendencia mágica de Kayla provenía de pequeños y casi extintos clanes o aquelarres,(como a ella le gustaba mas decirles) donde las que tenían el don de la magia eran las mujeres, eran pocos los hombres que nacían con la capacidad. La magia que estos grupos poseían iba mas apegada a la dominación y entendimiento de la naturaleza por lo que el uso de la varita no era necesario, sin embargo Kayla solía usarla debido a sus estudios en Hogwarts, aunque dominaba de mejor manera los hechizos empleando las manos.

Estos clanes se localizaban en toda América Latina; sin embargo la madre de Kayla había emigrado con solo 6 años junto con una tía y con otras brujas mas a Inglaterra, después de que su clan y varios otros habían sido masacrados por personas no mágicas ante el temor de su magia, por lo que el seguir ahí ya no era seguro.

El ministerio de magia les brindo asilo político y mágico; por lo que, Katrina Itzá (madre de Kayla) paso a ser Katrina Ackerman, apellido que se le otorgo para ocultar su identidad así como a todas las demás brujas sobrevivientes. Con el paso de los años Katrina ingreso a Hogwarts donde conoció a Sirius Black.

-Así que decidiste volver a tus raíces. ¿Ahí estuviste todo este tiempo?.- Recordó que ese siempre había sido el sueño de Kayla.

Molesto trato de evitar que el enojo se reflejara en cada una de sus palabras, sin embargo no lo logro y pudo sentir una ligera descarga de magia que empezaba a salir de sus dedos causada por la ira.

-Si, ahí estuve .- dijo Kayla bajando la mirada.

-¿Y Malfoy estuvo contigo todo este tiempo?.- escupió Harry con molestia.

Kayla entre cerro los ojos, empezaba a molestarse.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para reclamarme sobre eso?.-

-Tomaré eso como una afirmación, muchas gracias.- dijo sarcástico.

Kayla había abierto la boca para responderle pero Harry la interrumpió levantando la voz.

-¡Te vas todos estos años, sin que te importara la condición en la que yo estaba, para escaparte y poder coger a gusto con Malfoy, ¿no?. ¡Y crees que de un día para otro puedes aparecerte como si nada hubiera pasado!.-

-Dime, ¡¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?!- grito mientras se levantaba.

-Eres un maldito hipócrita, Harry.- Kayla rechinaba los dientes por la ira.-¡ Te llenaron la cabeza de toda esa mierda, de que hui con Draco, cuando no es verdad, cuando yo fui la que hizo mas por ti que todos!.

-¡Tu fuiste el hizo que yo me fuera, creía que mi hogar era estando contigo pero estaba tan cegada que no vi que tu ya tenias un hogar en los brazos de ella!- dijo señalando una foto de Ginny que Harry tenia colgada en la pared.

-¿Sabes que? ¡Vine aquí porque Inglaterra es mi hogar y quería volver, además, me ofrecieron un puesto en el ministerio como entrenadora suplente para los nuevos aurores, así que pensé que era momento de volver. Y créeme que no volví por ti, maldito idiota!.- Kayla tenia lagrimas en los ojos.-¡ quería estar en mi casa pero no contaba con que tu estúpido matrimonio se haya ido a la mierda, y que decidieras venir aquí, a mi casa. Porque créeme que lo que menos quería era volverte a ver!.- Y diciendo esto se levanto, tomó un baúl que Harry apenas había notado que estaba ahí, la chica camino hacia la puerta con intención de ir hacia la chimenea.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?.- pregunto tomándola de la muñeca a lo que Kayla se soltó y de manera brusca aventó el baúl a la chimenea y empujando a Harry grito.

-¡Me iré al Caldero Chorreante!

-No puedes ir ahí, ya pasan de las doce.-

-¡No me importa! ¡Dormiré en la calle de ser necesario para no tener que seguir viéndote!.-escupió la chica mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo con desprecio y dolor.

Camino dando grandes pasos a la chimenea, arrojo los polvos flu y antes de desaparecer le dijo:

-Deberías de escuchar ambas versiones de la historia y así te darías cuenta de cual es la verdad y cual es mentira.- y sin mas desapareció.

Harry se quedo parado en medio de la sala. Soltó un puñetazo a la pared.

-¡Maldita sea!.- gritó. El encuentro con Kayla habia removido muchas emociones. Volvio a sentir amor por ella pero tambien pasión y deseo. La discución con Kayla lo habia exitado.

Cuando Harry venció a Voldemort, y lanzó el hechizo asesino dándole muerte al mago tenebroso hubo una muy fuerte explosión de magia que ocasiono que Harry cayera en coma por seis meses, cuando por fin despertó, Kayla se había marchado.


	4. Chapter 4

**SKYFALL**

 **El Cielo Cae**

En el capitulo anterior olvide poner el significado de de las palabras "Kanan" e "Itzá" (el apellido de la madre de Kayla) ambas son palabras mayas; la primera significa "guardian" y la segunda "hechicero". Ahora si aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo... Ahhh! Casi lo olvido, muchas gracias abla chica que hizo su review, te lo agradesco de corazon y perdon por no recordar tu nombre :c pero mchas gracias

Los personajes y todo eso le pertenecer a J.K Rowling.

Capitulo IV

Libro 5

"Hemos ahogado y soñado este momento. Tan tardío, se lo debemos a ellos. De alguna manera fuimos robados"

-Sigo insistiendo en que es una mala idea y si es que llega a funcionar, cosa que dudo, cuando nos descubran tendremos problemas muy serios- dijo el chico mientras se encogía mas sobre si mismo debido al frio que se sentía, era febrero y las nevadas habían llegado para auedarse.

-Me sorprende que no confíes en tus mejores amigos- respondió Kayla tomándolo por el brazo y acercándose mas a el para tener mas calor, el chico se sonrojo mucho a pesar de el frio. Caminaban entre las calles de Hogsmade.

-No es que no confié en ellos, es solo que, ¿Quién querría aprender DCAO si el maestro soy yo, "El-chico-que-miente-sobre-el regreso-del-innombrable"?.-

-Puede que tengas razón.- Harry la miro sorprendido, una vez mas Kayla era la primera persona que le daba la razón, agradecido la miro para que continuara hablando.- pero creo que talvez, si contaras tu versión de los hechos podría hacer que se unan mas chicos, ¿No crees?

-¿En serio, Kayla?, ¿Usar el morbo para atraerlos? Eso es muy bajo, ¿ No te parece?- respondió molesto.

-Lo entendiste mal.-suspiro.- Lo que trate de decir es que podrías contarnos como fue que lograste salir bien librado del cementerio. Contarnos la manera en que pensaste con la cabeza fría y usaste tus habilidades para enfrentar a Voldemort. Podrías decir eso y solo eso porque créeme, al menos yo y algunos mas no queremos oír ciertos detalles escabrosos.- su mirada se oscureció.- Cedric era un buen chico y por respeto a su memoria es preferible que los guardes para ti, hasta que te sientas listo para hablarlo bajo tu propios términos, por supuesto. Y además aunque no lo quieras admitir, eres un mago muy poderoso, Harry.-

-Esta bien, supongo que tienes razón, todo dependerá de lo que pase hoy, ¿De acuerdo? No prometo mas.- Kayla sonrió en respuesta.

-Gracias, Harry.

El chico no se había dado cuenta de que ella había soltado el agarre que tenia sobre su brazo y que ahora caminaban tomados de la manos desde sabrá Merlín por cuanto tiempo. De repente Kayla se detuvo y su actitud sonriente cambio a una actitud nerviosa.

-Cielos, Harry…Ammm… Olvide que tengo algo que hacer-. Dijo mirando intercaladamente entre el aludido y la dirección contraria de Harry, donde al mirar, pudo distinguir a Draco Malfoy, quien se había quedado de pie mirando a Kayla con una ligera sonría que por un mísero instante se vio sincera pero lo cual no duro mucho al notar que Harry lo miraba.

-¿Ves algo que te guste, Potter?- dijo el chico rubio arrastrando las palabras.

-Vete al diablo, Malfoy.-

-Jo Jo.- se burlo Draco.- Parece que el pequeño Potty amaneció de malas el día de hoy, ¿Qué te pasa, Potter? ¿Acaso hoy no apareció tu nombre en el periódico?

Harry había empezado a avanzar hacia Draco con los puños cerrados, el cual ya se encontraba a escasos centímetros de el, cuando estaba a nada de tomar al chico por la elegante gabardina, Kayla ya se encontraba en medio de ambos.

-Aquí no Dragón, por favor.- La chica siempre lo llamaba así sabiendo lo mucho que a el le gustaba el sobrenombre.

-Como quieras.- escupió Draco mirando con desdén a Harry.-Después arreglaremos esto, Potter.- y sin mas se alejo un par de pasos.

Kayla coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry y dándole un pequeño empujón con su magia en un susurro le dijo.- Te veré en la reunion,Harry.

El ojiverde la fulmino con la mirada y asintió. Kayla lo soltó y dando media vuelta se dirigió al rubio quien reía burlón hacia Harry.

-Vamos, Draco.- El rubio paso un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y esta solo dio una ultima mirada hacia un muy enojado Harry. Estaba que estallaba de ira, pero lo que le confundia de todo eran los sentimos que tenia: enojo, ira, celos...¿amor?

¿Acaso estaba empezando a enamorarse de Kayla?

-Hola, Harry- el aludido giro sobre sus talones encontrándose con Cho Chang.

-Ahh..Hola, Cho- dijo distraído mirando como Kayla y Draco se alejaban entre sonrisas.

-No me digas Harry que olvidaste nuestra cita- la chica respondió con la voz triste.

-No, claro que no. Es solo que tenia unos asuntos pendientes, es todo.

Cho miro hacia la dirección en la que Harry había puesto su atención y con lagrimas en los ojos miro a Harry.

-Así que a ti y a Malfoy les gusta compartir- dijo empezando a llorar.

-¡¿Qué?!... No, Cho, claro que no… No es lo que estas pensando. Kayla es…Ammm…bueno ella es….una amiga, si una amiga.- Trato de explicar Harry con amabilidad pero la verdad es que la actitud de la ravenclaw estaba empezando a cansarlo. Siempre teniendo que excusarse y pidiendo perdón por cosas que ni al caso.

Y así como de rápido llegaron las lagrimas estas a la misma velocidad desaparecieron.

-Esta bien, Harry. Te creo.-

"Vaya bipolaridad" pensó el chico.

La reunión había sido todo un éxito y a pesar de la mala vibra que tenia, Harry se sentía esperanzado y con esa agradable sensación empezaron las clases secretas del Ejercito de Dumbledore sin embargo como es costumbre en la vida del gryffindor lo bueno nunca dura.

Fueron cachados por Umbridge, gracias a la soplona amiga de Cho trayendo no solo como consecuencia (y alivio de Harry) el rompimiento de su relación; sino también el ser castigados. Sin embargo con la interrupción de los gemelos Weasley, Fred y George, la vieja cara de sapo había recibido su merecido.

En medio de los fuegos artificiales y el griterío de los alumnos, Harry tuvo otra visión de Voldemort (así como la que tuvo cuando Nagini ataco al Señor Weasley) pero esta vez era mucho peor.

Vio a Sirius en medio de una sala extrañamente familiar siendo torturado por Voldemort quien le exigia la ubicación de un objeto que Harry desconocía.

-Harry, te lo suplico. Tenemos que salvarlo.- Lloraba desconsolada Kayla.- Es lo única familia que me queda.-

Harry comprendió a la perfección el sentir de Kayla.

-Iremos y haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos. Te juro que no va a morir.-

Que equivocado estaba.

Sirius cayo tras el velo producto del hechizo que Bellatrix le había lanzado justo en el pecho. Ambos, Harry y Kayla se miraron esperando a que el hombre apareciera como si nada pero no paso.

Sirius se había ido y esta vez para siempre.

Espero les vaya gustando


	5. Chapter 5

**SKYFALL**

 **El Cielo Cae**

Hola de nuevo :) aqui actualizando muy tarde xD pero es que este capitulo no sabia si ponerlo o no, ya que no sabia muy bien en que momento ponerlo ya que pienso hacer una serie de mini relatos de esta historia donde estaran historia, recuerdos y cosas asi y pense que seria mejor poner esta parte aqui ya que es importante para entender mejor ciertas cosas de la historia. Para ser honesta este ha sido mi capitulo favorito hasta ahora y eso que lo escribi improvisadamente a diferencia de los otros donde hice notas a mano y todo eso...No me extendere mas y aqui les dejo el capitulo V.

Los personajes y todo eso le pertenecer a J.K Rowling.

Capitulo V

 _ **Intermedio**_

 _ **"** ¿Acaso respiras el nombre de tu salvador en tu hora de necesidad? Y si saboreas la culpa el sabor te deberia recordar a la codicia de la implicacion, de la insinuacion. Y tu quedaras sin querer seguir de pie"_

 _ **21 de Agosto de 1980, Valle de Godric.**_

-¿Vas a decirnos de una vez como fue que termino?.- pregunto Lily Potter, quien colocaba tenedores y platos en la mesa. Frente de ella y a quien iba dirigida la pregunta estaba Sirius Black, quien sostenía en brazos a su pequeño ahijado meciéndolo lentamente.

-Las relaciones terminan todo el tiempo.-

Lily se masajeo el puente de la nariz y suspiro molesta.

-Vamos, querida. Déjalo así, no te dirá nada.- apunto James Potter, su esposo mientras levitaba un pequeño caldero con el estofado de la cena colocándolo en la mesa.

Fulmino con la mirada a ambos hombres.

-Fue tu culpa, ¿cierto?.-señalo a Sirius y cruzo los brazos.-

-Esta bien, esta bien. Se puede decir que si.

-¿Qué le hiciste?.-pregunto molesta la mujer.

Sirius suspiro y dejo al pequeño Harry en brazos de su padre quien se había acercado para poder alimentarlo (y de paso alejarlo de la discusión de los otros adultos.

-Digamos que….como que le fui un poquito infiel.-

-¡¿Un poco?!- dijo irónico James mientras el pequeño bebe devoraba su biberón.

-¡¿Tu lo sabias?!.-casi grito Lily

-¡Hey, hey! Tranquila, el fue quien engaño a Katrina, no yo. Además la confidencia entre amigos es sagrada.

-Katrina también es tu amiga, y no me estoy poniendo de lado de nadie es solo que ustedes hacían bonita pareja y al menos por lo que pude ver, se querían.- Se defendió Lily mientras levantaba los hombros y tomaba asiento.

-Entiendo tu punto, y si la quiero y todo eso.- hablo por fin Sirius y acercándose un poco mas como si lo que estaba por decir fuera un secreto continuo.-pero para ser honesto no creo ser "material" para ser un buen esposo o padre. ¿Sabían que meses antes de que Harry naciera empezó con eso de "la fiebre de bebes"?...¡Un bebe! ¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Me imaginan siendo padre?!

-Pues eres bastante bueno con Harry, camarada.- trato de animarlo James mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

-A Harry solo lo veo y lo cuido un par de horas a la semana. Con un hijo propio no sabría que hacer. Además esta el tema del matrimonio, eso si que arruinaría mi estilo de vida.-

-Es cierto que no es fácil, Sirius pero cuando te comprometes con la persona que amas hace que todo lo malo valga la pena por esa persona, porque esos malos ratos duran poco pero la felicidad de estar con el ser amado lo es todo y cuando tienes un hijo con esta persona tu vida se completa.- confeso Lily quien tomo la mano de su esposo mirándolo a los ojos con amor.

La escena era conmovedora, los Potter siendo una pequeña y unida familia, a metros de distancia se podía ver el amor que se tenían a pesar de todo lo que habían y seguirían a travesando pero en el caso de Sirius y Katrina las cosas eran un poco complicadas.

Habían estado tonteando desde que estaban en cuarto año en Hogwarts, nada serio.

Cuando Sirius la vio por primera vez, quedo encantado, batallo demasiado para lograr que Katrina se fijara en el, entre mas ella insistía en que no saldría con el, Sirius mas se aferraba.

A el le encantaba ser retado por Katrina, ella era diferente a las demás chicas, no solo físicamente ya que cabe mencionar que Katrina era hermosa, tenia el cabello negro azabache y solía llevarlo corto, muy corto al estilo Peter Pan, tenia los ojos café rojizo que cuando la ponía a prueba ardían en un rojo intenso. Su figura era curvilínea, peligrosamente seductora.

Sin embargo lo que mas le gustaba de ella era que siempre se daba a desear, no como las demás chicas que con tal de tener su atención se dejaban humillar y manipular.

Katrina era rebelde, necia, terca; para muchos era la contra parte de el. Podría considerarse perfecto pero el ser tan similares los hacia discutir constantemente ocasionando que rompieran la relación infinidad de veces pero siempre había algo que los hacia volver a buscarse.

Una vez graduados de Hogwarts decidieron una vez mas retomar su relación, con la muerte de la tía abuela de Katrina eligieron llevar su relación al siguiente nivel viviendo juntos. Todo marchaba bien durante dos años hasta que Sirius empezó a sentirse presionado con respecto a su relación teniendo como fallo un desliz con una antigua amante de sus días de casanova.

 _ **Dos semanas después**_

-¡Eres un maldito doble cara, Sirius!- grito Katrina con los puños cerrados.- ¡Fuiste tu el que fue infiel y ahora me dices que dudas de que este niño es tuyo!.

-Yo solo digo lo que creo, estuvimos separados por unas semanas, incluso te llevaste tus cosas sabrá Merlín a donde y, ¿Ahora vienes y me dices que estas embarazada? ¿De mi?- dijo el aludido con sarcasmo.

-Tengo casi tres meses, Sirius. ¡Haz las malditas cuentas! ¡Es tuyo!.

-Si fuera mío, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?.

-Sabes perfectamente que el primer trimestre es el mas delicado, lo vimos con Lily y su embarazo. Quería pasar ese tiempo de riesgo para poder decírtelo pero luego fuiste y ¡Te cogiste a esa golfa!.

-Ya te dije que lo siento, no fue mi intención engañarte; me sentía confundido pero sabes que no quiero ser padre, no quiero hijos pero por ti y porque es lo correcto dejare de lado todo lo que alguna vez quise, así que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es casarnos.

Katrina hacia su mayor esfuerzo para no llorar, con la mano derecha acariciaba su aun plano vientre pero podía sentir la magia de su bebe revolotear intranquilo y sabia que el estrés de escuchar a sus padres pelear lo hería y eso era algo que no permitiría jamás.

-Te amo, Sirius pero amo mas a nuestro pequeño y si tengo que elegir entre ambos, lo elijo a el. No voy a condenarte a una vida que no quieres y si quieres ser parte de su vida serás bienvenido pero si no es así entonces te voy a pedir de una vez que no te aparezcas nunca mas. No seria justo para nosotros.- no pudo evitarlo y las lagrimas resbalaron como cascada de sus ojos mojando todo su rostro.

Sirius palideció, trato de acercarse a ella, tratar de convencerla de que se quedara con el, quería decirle que la amaba, le prometería que mejoraría por ella y por su cachorro y esta vez seria verdad y no como las otras veces, sin darse cuenta el también lloraba. Con paso decidido se acerco a Katrina para tomar su rostro pero ella lo alejo con un movimiento de cabeza cargado con una pequeña cantidad de magia.

-Adiós, amor mío- y sin mas se esfumo realizando una aparición.

Katrina lloraba, odiaba hacerlo, la hacia sentirse débil pero la decisión estaba tomada.

 _ **Seis meses después**_.

12 de Diciembre de 1980

-Deberías hablar con el. Esta totalmente destrozado.- sugirió Lily mientras le servía una taza de té a una muy embarazada Katrina.

-No, y espero no ofenderte Lily pero prefiero seguir lejos de el.-

-Nunca lo había visto así, incluso James esta asustado; teme que vaya a cometer una locura, ya sabes como es. No te pido que regreses con el pero al menos déjalo estar a tu lado para cuando nazca el bebe.

-Lo pensare, pero no garantizo nada.-

Lily suspiro.-Katrina, por favor piénsalo.-

La aludida se limito a seguir jugando con el pequeño Harry quien puso su regordeta mano sobre el abultado vientre de la mujer, el pequeño sonrió y aplaudió al sentir la sensación de magia que emanaba de el bebe que se encontraba en su interior.

-¿Ya sabes que es?.- dijo Lily dándose por vencida.

-No, la verdad quisiera que fuera sorpresa.- respondió Katrina haciendo caras graciosas para Harry quien reía a carcajadas para después recostarse dando un ligero abrazo al vientre de la mujer.

-Sabes, hay una creencia muggle que dice que si un bebe se siente cómodo con una mujer embarazada es porque el bebe que lleva en su vientre es del sexo contrario.- dijo sonriente Lily.

-¡Vaya!, entonces supongo que tendré una pequeña, ¿Qué opinas de eso Harry?- una muy sonriente Katrina pregunto al bebe que levanto los bracitos sonriendo.

En efecto, Katrina dio a luz a una saludable niña tres días después, y tal como prometió dejo que Sirius estuviera con ella durante el parto. Ambos acordaron que Remus Lupin seria el padrino.

A pesar de la felicidad que trae una nueva vida al llegar a este mundo, la guerra estaba cada vez mas cerca. Sin embargo siguieron aferrándose a esa felicidad tan efímera.

Sirius y Katrina se casaron dos meses después del nacimiento de su hija Kayla Black.

Las dos familias se reunían no tanto como les hubiera gustado pero cuando lo hacían la pasaban de lo mejor, incluso Lily, James, y Katrina bromeaban con respecto a sus hijos, bromeaban diciendo que en un futuro Harry y Kayla terminarían juntos, siendo nada gracioso para Remus (quien amaba con locura a su ahijada) y Sirius pero sobre todo para el.

Habrían dado todo por permanecer así, juntos, felices pero no fue así.

James y Lily habían sido finalmente asesinados por Voldemort y a pesar de que este había caído también, Harry termino huérfano y en custodia de la hermana de su madre. A pesar de que Sirius y Katrina lucharon por tener la custodia del pequeño no pudieron lograrlo porque Sirius fue condenado de por vida en Azkaban por asesinato y traición. La naturaleza lobuna de Lupin finalmente fue expuesta siendo tratado como un paria.

Katrina se quedo sola, huyendo por todo Inglaterra junto a su pequeña hija para evitar ser encontrada por los pocos mortifagos que siendo fieles a un desaparecido Voldemort buscaban reavivar su ejercito.

Cinco Años Después.

La noche era obscura, fría y tenebrosa. La lluvia tampoco ayudaba mucho a calmar el miedo que la pequeña niña sentía. Había escuchado ruidos extraños en la planta baja de su hogar donde vivía con su madre. Desde que tenia memoria siempre se habían mudado, nunca permanecían por mucho tiempo en un lugar.

Cristales rompiéndose, la pequeña dio un respingo, pasos rápidos se acercaron a su habitación, con miedo y pánico reflejados en el rostro su madre entro sellando la puerta con magia.

Katrina había olvido su varita en su habitación por lo que su magia no era tan fuerte, había escuchado ruidos y había sentido magia obscura moverse fuera de su casa, por lo que se despertó de golpe. Se maldijo de nuevo por olvidar la maldita varita.

-¿Mami?- pregunto la niña con miedo.

Volteo a ver a su pequeña hija y con un dedo sobre sus labios le indico que guardara silencio, los ruidos de muebles siendo tirados y las voces de los intrusos le helaron la sangre.

Con prisa se acerco a su pequeña cargándola y llevándola al armario que estaba cerca de la cama mientras en susurros le decía:

-Tranquila, mi vida. Ya estoy aquí, no dejare que te pase nada.- La bajo y le indico que se escondiera en la esquina del armario.

-Kayla, mírame.- tomo el rostro de la niña quien lloraba desconsolada.- Pase lo que pase no quiero que salgas de aquí, ¿entendiste?.-

-Tengo miedo, mami.-

-Lo se, mi amor.- la abrazo, rogo porque no fuera la ultima vez que lo hacia.- Quédate aquí, ¿si?. Kayla asintió.- Ten esto.- le entrego una fotografía, en ella se podían ver a Sirius y Katrina y a una recién nacida Kayla, estaban en una habitación de San Mungo el día en que Kayla nació y Sirius le había propuesto matrimonio a Katrina por lo que la mujer mostraba su mano izquierda con el anillo puesto.

-Te amo mi niña, quédate aquí y no hagas ruido y no salgas sin importar que oigas, sino vengo por ti alguien vendrá por ti.- esperaba que la carta urgente que le había mandado a Remus avisándole sobre la invasión ya hubiera llegado por lo que el hombre ya estaría en camino. Los ruidos se oían mas cerca, Katrina distinguió un gruñido.

-¡Mami, no me dejes!- grito llorando Kayla. Katrina la soltó y cerro la puerta de persianas del armario, sellándolo para que no se pudiera escuchar nada de adentro hacia afuera.

La puerta de la pequeña habitación salió volando en añicos, un hombre con olor a sangre, sudor y mugre entro blandiendo su varita. Olisqueo la habitación y con una mirada localizo a Katrina.

-Pero si aquí estas. Si que haz sido muy escurridiza, pequeña perra.- su voz era áspera como un ladrido, como si un perro hubiera aprendido a hablar.

El hombre (si es que se le podía llamar así) era Fenrir Greyback, hombre lobo que de vez en vez ayudaba a Voldemort.

-¡Largo de mi casa!- Katrina lanzo un hechizo con su mano derecha pero el rayo rojo fue fácilmente esquivado por el hombre lobo.

-No deberías portarte tan mal sabiendo que las llevas de perder. Somos cuatro y tu solo una. Así que si quieres seguir con vida mas te vale obedecer, zorrita.- Se relamió los caninos labios.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- escupió la mujer con todo el enojo que sentía pero era mayor su miedo.

-Queremos tu magia del lado del Señor Tenebroso.- sonrió el lobo.- Eres de las ultimas brujas de su tipo.

-Voldemort esta muerto, ¡¿Qué no lo entienden?!- lanzo otro hechizo.

-¡JAMAS ME UNIRE A USTEDES!

Katrina lanzaba hechizos con ambas manos, el hombre lobo reía fuerte y fácilmente se desasía de los hechizos.

-¡Si no quieres cooperar por la buenas entonces será por las malas!- le lanzo un hechizo petrificante y la mujer cayo inmóvil contra el armario. Sus ojos solo pudieron humedecerse de miedo y terror al ver como el hombre lobo se le acercaba y le lambia el rostro mientras decía con su voz perruna.

-Estoy harto de tu maldita actitud, así que mejor me divertiré un poco contigo y después te asesinare. Y a la pequeña bastarda que tienes escondida en ese armario me la llevare para que sea mi almuerzo para el camino, siempre me gusto mas el sabor de los niños pequeños.- abrió mucho la boca, todos sus dientes parecían colmillos filosos, podridos y mortales. Katrina soltó lagrimas de miedo, pánico e impotencia pero no podía hacer nada. De una sola mordida arranco la mitad del cuello de la mujer. Kayla miraba atreves de las persianas de la puerta como la vida de su madre era arrancada frente a ella, la sangre que salpico se había colado por las rendijas manchándola en el rostro. El gorgoteo que emitía su madre debido a la sangre que se le atoraba en lo que quedaba de garganta fue lo único que alcanzo a oír mientras vomitaba todo lo que su pequeño estomago tenia. Miro de nuevo y vio como el hombre lobo ultrajaba el cuerpo de su madre, después se desmayo.

Un rayo rojo dio contra la espalda del lobo haciendo que cayera hacia un lado alejado del cuerpo inerte y destrozado de Katrina.

-¡Pedazo de animal imbécil!.- el hombre que había lanzado el hechizo soltó una patada contra el lobo.

-¡Solo tenias que traerla de ser necesario a la fuerza, no matarla! ¡Y a la niña también!.- grito el hombre.

-¿En donde esta la niña?

A pesar de estar petrificado Greyback movió los ojos en dirección al armario. El otro hombre se dirigió hacia ahí, elimino los hechizos que Katrina había puesto y ahí encontró hecha un ovillo a Kayla inconsciente.

La niña despertó y empezó a llorar. El hombre la tomo en sus brazos y le dijo.

-Tranquila, te llevare a un lugar donde estarás a salvo- empezó a caminar hacia la puerta para irse cuando el hombre lobo se pudo parar por fin y dijo.

-Lo siento, Lucius. No pude resistirme, olía tan bien.

-Serás castigado por esto, al menos tenemos a la niña. Hay que irnos a la mansión de inmediato.- Y ambos desaparecieron.

Remus llego diez minutos después de que los otros hombres se fueran. Llego con algunos miembros sobrevivientes de la orden del fénix pero ya era muy tarde. Lucius Malfoy se había llevado a Kayla para criarla y luego ser usada para propósitos de Voldemort. Fue ahí donde Kayla conoció, creció y se enamoro de Draco, hijo de su secuestrador aunque años mas tarde descubriría eso siendo así cuando cumplió once años y fue sorteada para Gryffindor siendo esto causa de uno de los errores de los que Lucios se arrepentiría para siempre. Expulso y repudio a Kayla dejándola en la calle donde Remus, Dumbledore y Andrómeda Tonks la rescataron, quedando bajo la custodia de la prima de su padre.

Libro Seis

-Así que por esa razón eres unida a Malfoy.- dijo Harry un tanto asqueado y sorprendido.

-Si, viví con el. Fue la única luz en mi vida en ese momento.

Ambos chicos estaban sentados dentro del ultimo carruaje que se dirigía a Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

**SKYFALL**

 **El Cielo Cae**

Creo cada ves actualizo mas tarde xD pero es que cuando la inspiracion no llega nada mas sale nada xD y asi me paso ayer, me quede totalmente en blanco :'v pero bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo VI.

Los personajes y todo eso le pertenecer a J.K Rowling.

Capitulo VI

"Deja que el cielo caiga y cuando se desmorone permaneceremos de pie y lo enfrentaremos todo juntos"

Harry caminaba sosteniéndose la nariz recién reparada por Tonks, la cual todavía sangraba. "Maldito Malfoy".- pensó con ira, tendría mas cuidado la próxima vez.

Se dirigió rápido al carruaje que lo esperaba para llevarlo a Hogwarts, una vez pasando la inspección del profesor de encantamientos y de los aurores por fin pudo subir al carruaje. Una vez dentro se sentó, empezaba a relajarse cuando noto que no estaba solo. De el lado contrario a el pero sentada del lado izquierdo estaba Kayla, al parecer tampoco se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaba sola, tenia la cabeza baja y mirada triste.

De repente se sintió culpable por haber estado presente entre la discusión de la chica y Malfoy.

 _ **Flashback***_

"Estoy seguro de que Malfoy es un mortifago, Hermione. Los tres lo vimos entrar a Borgins y Burkes.- sentencio Harry. El trio dorado estaba dentro de uno de los vagones del Hogwarts Express.

-No lo se, se que las circunstancias lo ameritan pero solo tiene dieciséis años, dudo que a esa edad alguien pueda ser útil para Ya-Saben-Quien.- respondió Hermione.

-Estamos hablando de Malfoy, Hermione. Su familia ha estado siempre ligada a las artes obscuras.- hablo Ron, alzando los hombros siguió.- Apuesto a que esta planeando una venganza contra de ti, hermano.

-Gracias, Ron.-

Harry necesitaba saber que pasaba con Malfoy, no le agradaba para nada la idea de que el rubio fuera un mortifago porque eso significaba peligro para el, su amigos y para Hogwarts.

De repente frente al vagón paso Kayla, Harry la miro y el sentimiento de culpa se clavo en su pecho, bajo la mirada los ojos le picaban por las lagrimas.

-¿Ya hablaste con ella?.- pregunto Hermione en voz baja.

-Sigue sin responderme las cartas.- respondió Harry.- Supongo que sigue culpándome.

Después de la muerte de Sirius, Kayla había mantenido su distancia con el chico, evitaba mirarlo a los ojos. Para desgracia de Harry la actitud de la chica le dolía igual o mas que la misma muerte de su padrino. Pensó por un instante que Kayla podría ser un apoyo para el ya que Sirius era lo que los unía de alguna manera especial, era un tipo de lazo único que los hacia una especie de familia, solo ellos tres y nadie mas y ahora que Sirius ya no estaba solo eran ellos dos, pero Kayla había decidió alejarse de el y Harry lo entendía, ella creía que el culpable de la muerte de Sirius era el.

Harry se levanto de un brinco, saco la capa de invisibilidad de su mochila.

-¿Harry a donde vas?-. Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ron y Hermione quienes se habían quedado en silencio al ver la mirada triste de su amigo.

-Ahora regreso.- dijo saliendo, ya no escucho el regaño que su amiga le decía.

Camino en el pasillo vacío, fue fácil ver a Kayla, lo que le sorprendió fue hacia donde se dirigía. Iba hacia los vagones de Slytherine. De repente Harry tuvo la idea de matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Espiaría a Malfoy y después hablaría con Kayla. Se echo la capa de invisibilidad encima y corrió hasta alcanzar a Kayla.

La chica entro y sin importarle las miradas de desprecio que le daban toco la puerta de uno de los compartimientos. No hubo respuesta, toco otra vez, nada.

Molesta abrió la puerta, casi se le cae el alma al piso ante lo que vio; Draco estaba acostado cual largo era en uno de los asientos del vagón, su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre las piernas de Pansy Parkinson, y esta acariciaba con cara melosa, el sedoso cabello del rubio y de vez en vez rozaba con sus dedos las facciones del chico.

-Draco, ¿Podemos hablar?.- dijo Kayla lo mas fría que pudo.

El aludido abrió la boca para contestar pero fue interrumpido por Pansy.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Black? ¿No deberías estar con Potter llorando porque perdieron a su mascota?.- dijo maliciosa, Zabini y otros Slytherine que estaban ahí rieron con ganas. Draco se levanto.

-Pans, tranquila, pequeña.-dijo coqueto.-Chicos denme un momento.-

Todos salieron, la ultima en hacerlo fue Parkinson quien paso dándole un empujo a Kayla quien no dudo en regresárselo.

Harry quien se había quedado atrás avanzo hacia la puerta que Kayla casi cerraba, metió el pie derecho para evitarlo a lo que la chica volvió a abrir la puerta lo suficiente para que Harry entrara.

-Dile a tu zorrita que se deje de juegos y que no hechice la puerta. Esta conversación es privada.- Kayla azoto la puerta con fuerza. Draco entrecerró los ojos mirando fijamente la puerta.

-Ella no ha sido, eso fue otra cosa.- Harry temió que lo descubriera.

Draco avanzo hasta una muy molesta Kayla, tomo el rostro de esta con ambas manos y la beso. Harry quedo impactado ante eso, soltó un ligero ¡Oh! Que mitigo con su mano. Malfoy se despego de Kayla y miro con el ceño fruncido hacia la dirección donde estaba Harry.

Kayla levanto la mano derecha y le soltó un puñetazo al rubio justo en el estomago.

-¡Auch! ¿Y eso porque fue?- dijo sosteniéndose el estomago sin aire.

-Eso fue por lo de Parkinson. Y esto es por ignorarme durante el verano.- le soltó otro puñetazo el cual Draco logro detenerlo.

-Sigues siendo igual de lenta desde que éramos niños.- la jalo y volvió a besarla.

Kayla se separo y le dijo:

-¿Te llegaron mis cartas?

-Si.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no me contestaste?

Draco suspiro y se sentó, miro a Kayla quien tenia los brazos cruzados y lo miraba furiosa. Como le gustaba verla así.

-Creo que es momento de terminar con esto.- dijo de manera tan Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras. Kayla abrió la boca sorprendida, bajo lentamente los brazos, el color de su rostro se fue, estaba pálida.

-¿Qué?.-gimió con cierto temor.- Si esto es una broma, no es gracioso.- las lagrimas hacían que le picaran los ojos.

-Ya no podemos seguir viéndonos. Madre lo ha descubierto, y no esta nada feliz. Y además ahora que soy el hombre a cargo ya no tendré tiempo para desperdiciarlo en tonterias.-

La chica respiraba agitadamente, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

-Primero pierdo a mi padre y ¿Ahora me haces esto? Justo en el momento en el que mas te necesito.- Kayla lloraba.

-Básicamente si. Diría que obtuve lo que quería pero no llegamos tan lejos. Lastima, me habría gustado ser el primero.- sonrió Malfoy maliciosamente.

Harry estaba furioso, ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla así?.

En otras circunstancias Harry habría saltado sobre el rubio y lo hubiera molido a golpes, hechizos y maldiciones pero solo se limito a apretar los puños, tanto, que se clavo las uñas.

-¿Qué hay de lo que teníamos planeado?.- pregunto Kayla entre sollozos.

Harry palideció con pánico, ¿Acaso Kayla se uniría a Voldemort? ¿Aprovecharía la recién ausencia de su padre para huir con Malfoy y unirse al lado obscuro? ¿Seria capaz de eso? El ojiverde se sintió asqueado.

-No se de que me estas hablando.- respondió Draco mientras se ponía de pie y bajaba se baúl de la parte de arriba para empezar a buscar su túnica, casi llegaban a Hogwarts.

-¡Me prometiste que huiríamos lejos de aquí, lejos de todos, lejos de esta guerra, juntos!.- Kayla grito.

Harry quería sentirse aliviado por la confesión, en parte si lo estaba; Kayla seguía siendo fiel a la causa del bien pero debía admitir que imaginar a la chica huyendo con Malfoy para tener una vida lejos le dolía, y mucho.

El rubio miro a la chica, claro que lo recordaba. En sus peores momentos, cuando su padre lo castigaba a base de cruciatus por no ser lo suficientemente Malfoy la idea de huir con Kayla a un lugar remoto donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos y ser felices, hacia que el siguiera adelante pero ya no mas, no después de lo que el tendría que hacer.

-Ya deberías irte a tu vagón para cambiarte, Black.- escupió con desprecio dándole mayor énfasis en el apellido.

Kayla dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta, se detuvo; miro por su hombro y dijo:

-Todos tenían razón sobre ti, pero no les hice caso. Estaba tan enamorada de ti que no quise ver lo que siempre estuvo ahí, lo que siempre me advirtieron. Deje muchas cosas por ti, Draco. Amistades, pasatiempos pero lo que mas me duele es el tiempo que perdí contigo, tiempo que pude aprovechar para estar con mi padre, pero el ahora no esta y tu si. Me has roto el corazón por ultima vez, Draco.- Y sin mas se fue, cerrando lentamente la puerta.

Draco la miro por el rabillo del ojo, seguía buscando en el baúl mientras Kayla se desahogaba. Suspiro cansado, se sentó en el sillón y dejo caer el rostro entre sus manos- Te amo, Kayla.- dijo para si mismo.

La mascara Malfoy había desaparecido y Harry pudo notar que Draco solo era un chico cualquiera, aterrado por todo.

Se levanto de un salto, saco su varita y punto hacia donde estaba Harry. Le lanzo un hechizo petrificante, el ojiverde no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y cayo hacia atrás.

-¿No te dijo tu madre, Potter, que espiar a la gente esta mal?- se acerco a Harry, puso su pie sobre el cuello del chico.

-¡Oh, cierto! Ella murió antes de que pudieras orinar tu solo.- Le soltó una patada en la nariz.

-Esto es por mi padre.- otra patada.

 _ **Fin del Flashback***_

Una vez que se decidio por hablar dijo: -Hola.-su voz se escuchaba nasal, la nariz aun le sangraba.

Kayla dio un ligero brinco levantando la mirada.- Hola, Harry….- la expresión de la chica paso de ser triste a una de total pánico; soltó un chillido, se tapo la boca con una mano e hizo una arcada como si fuera a vomitar.

-Estas sangrando.- subió los pies al asiento pegándose mas a este para alejarse.

-Tuve un ligero accidente.- respondió Harry aterrado y sorprendido por la actitud de Kayla.- Mira, ya dejo de sangrar.- se quito el pañuelo ensangrentado y se lo mostro.

Kayla volvió a gritar y cubrió su rostro con sus manos temblorosas, entre llanto grito:

-¡Aleja eso de mi, por favor!.

De inmediato Harry tiro el pañuelo por la ventana y se limpio los restos de sangre de la cara. Cuando termino se acerco a Kayla, despego las manos del rostro de la chica con cierta dificultad ya que ella se resistía.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!.- no hubo respuesta, otro grito.- ¡Reacciona!.- Harry le soltó una ligera bofetada para que Kayla reaccionara. Esta parecía salir del transe, se abalanzo contra Harry, abrazándolo; tomándolo por sorpresa

-¿Estas bien?.- pregunto un tanto temeroso.

La chica respiraba con dificultad pero logro asentir.

-Me aterra la sangre, no la soporto. Su olor, su color…me revuelve el estomago.- Sollozo, aferrándose a Harry. No sabiendo que hacer, le acaricio la espalda. Ese improvisado abrazo lo hacia sentir bien.

-Desde que vi como masacraron a mi madre enfrente de mi, le temo a la sangre.

Harry no supo como reaccionar, se aferro a la chica que sollozaba entre sus brazos. Unidos en ese abrazo, Kayla le conto su historia.

Le dijo como fue vivir sin su padre presente pero si con el hecho de que al hombre lo consideraban un asesino sádico, como fue que su madre murió, como fue que termino en casa de los Malfoy. Como fue que Malfoy padre la había torturado a base de maleficios por haber sido seleccionada en la casa de Gryffindor en su primer año y como fue que Dumbledore, Lupin y su tía Andrómeda la salvaron de una vida en la calle gracias a que Lucius Malfoy la había corrido de la mansión. Al final termino contándole como fue perder a Sirius.

-Así que por esa razón eres unida a Malfoy.- dijo por fin Harry un tanto asqueado y sorprendido.

-De todo lo que te dije, ¿Es lo único en lo que pusiste atención?.- dijo Kayla ya mas tranquila. Antes de que Harry pudiera responderle siguió hablando.- pero si, supongo que esa es la razón. El fue la única luz en mi vida en ese momento.

Kayla se despego de Harry lentamente, no quería hacerlo.

-No te culpo por su muerte, Harry.- la chica lo miraba a los ojos, tenia un ligero rubor.

-¿De verdad?.

-Si.

Se quedaron en silencio. Kayla hablo:

-Creo que estamos por llegar y no nos hemos cambiado. No tendremos mas opción que cambiarnos aquí.- Harry se sonrojo mucho casi llegando al color morado pero asistió.

Ambos se pararon y dándose la espalda empezaron a cambiarse.

-No vayas a mirar, Harry.- dijo tímidamente Kayla.

-No, por supuesto que no. Te lo prometo.

No lo cumplió, de vez en vez, sin que ella se diera cuenta, le daba miradas por el rabillo del ojo. Vio como se desprendía de sus ropas muggles (Kayla las prefería), la vio en ropa interior. Vio como se deslizaba el uniforme escolar sobre su piel.

Se avergonzó al darse cuenta del problema que tenia en su entrepierna. Lo que no se dio cuenta fue que Kayla también le había lanzado miradas a su cuerpo desnudo, y tampoco se dio cuenta que a Kayla le había gustado lo que vio. Harry no era precisamente un chico musculoso pero si tenia un cuerpo digno de admirarse, después de todo era jugador de quidditch.

El carruaje se detuvo, habían llegado.

-Ya, ya llegamos.- dijo Harry con alivio.

Kayla asintió.

Bajaron los carruaje jalando sus baúles. Se habían perdido la ceremonia de selección de las casas para los nuevos alumnos por lo que la cena iba a la mitad. Caminaron en silencio hasta que estuvieron enfrente de la puerta de el Gran Comedor.

-Harry….- dijo Kayla en un susurro. El aludido la miro, la chica estaba sonrojada a pesar de que escondía la cara detrás de una larga cortina de cabello.

No se dio cuenta cuando Kayla se acerco a el, Harry pensó por un momento que Kayla lo besaría en los labios pero no fue así, la chica se acerco para darle un casto beso en la mejilla, aunque Harry pudo jurar que fue cerca de la comisura de los labios.

-Debemos entrar.- sonrió Kayla y adelantándose se sentó junto a Ginny y Neville quienes la saludaron alegremente. Harry se toco el lugar donde Kayla lo había besado y se sentó en medio de Ron y Hermione.

-Harry, ¿Dónde has estado?.- regaño su amiga pero solo podía mirar a Kayla, se estaba enamorando de ella.

Espero les guste :)

Cinthya


	7. Chapter 7

**Skyfall**

 **El cielo cae**

Aqui les dejo el septimo capitulo, una disculpa por no actualizar diario :'v esto de la inspiracion esta dificil...¿Si les esta gustando la historia? :'v prometo que se pondra mejor.

Los personajes y todo eso le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

 **Capitulo VII**

 **Libro 6**

"Se que nunca seria yo sin la seguridad de tus amorosos manteniéndome fuera de peligro. Pon tu mano sobre la mía y seguiremos de pie"

Las clases en Hogwarts comenzaron y poco a poco, Harry se fue haciendo una rutina ente ellas, por un momento se sintió aliviado de no tomar pociones este año pero el sentimiento era sobre pasado por el hecho de que ahora Snape seria el nuevo profesor de DCAO, pero la profesora McGonagall lo había incitado a tomar de nuevo la clase de pociones, si es que aun deseaba convertirse en auror. Junto con Ron se dirigió al aula de dicha clase, cuando entraron todos voltearon a mirarlos, al parecer la clase ya había empezando.

-¡Harry, muchacho!.-¡Por un momento pensé que no tomarías mi clase, te estábamos esperando!.- un muy entusiasmado profesor Slughorn dijo tomándolo por los hombros y jalando hacia enfrente quedando en medio de Kayla y Hermione, dejando atrás a un muy confundido y molesto Ron quien no tuvo de otra mas que estar a lado de Malfoy, al parecer esa clase la compartirían con el grupo de Slytherin.

-Muy bien, ahora que estamos completos podemos empezar.- alguien de Slytherin bufo, Harry lo ignoro rodando los ojos y le dijo al profesor.

-Disculpe, Señor…Ron y yo no tenemos libro para tomar la clase….-

-¡ Harry muchacho! No te preocupes.- hizo un movimiento con la mano para quitarle importancia.- En la repisa detrás de ti debe haber algunos libros, vayan.-

Ambos obedecieron encontrándose justo con dos libros. A pesar de tener los reflejos de un buscador, Harry no fue lo suficientemente rápido para tomar el libro que estaba en mejores condiciones, quedándose con el que estaba por deshacerse al mínimo toque.

Regresaron a sus lugares.

El profesor Slughorn había puesto cuatro pociones enfrente de los alumnos y había pedido que alguno de ellos las identificara, por supuesto Hermione fue quien respondió para las primeras dos.

-¡Muy bien hecho, Señorita Granger!. ¡Diez puntos para gryffindor!.- el profesor se acerco a la tercer poción, la destapo y la mostro a los chicos.- Pasare la poción para que cada uno de ustedes, la pueda oler, y ver si pueden reconocerla.- La poción fue dejada en manos de Ron después de olfatearla la paso al compañero de a lado y así hasta que llego a manos de Kayla.

Harry la miraba nervioso, vio como la chica aspiraba el aroma lentamente cerrando los ojos.

-Es amortentia, ¿cierto, profesor?.- respondió de repente mirando a Harry, desde hace rato se había dado cuenta que el chico la miraba, este se ruborizo cuando Kayla lo miro.

-¡Muy bien, ¿Señorita….?

-Black, señor.- respondió en un susurro

Slughorn sonrió ampliamente como si recién se diera cuenta de quien era la chica.

-Cierto, cierto. Mis disculpas.-sonrió.- ¿Podría decirnos que es la amortentia?.- la chica miro con ojos de disculpa hacia Hermione quien levantaba ansiosa la mano.

-Ammm….pues…la amortentia es el filtro de amor mas fuerte que existe en el mundo. Esta causa un poderosa obsesión a quien la bebe. Sus ingredientes son: Asfódelo cortado, Tisana, Semillas de anis verde, raiz de Angelica, Comino, Hinojo, Aconito y Ajenjo.

Su preparacion es de nivel avanzado por ser una pocion que tarda hasta tres semanas en hacerse. Tiene un aroma diferente para cada uno que la huela. Por ejemplo, yo puedo distinguir: panqueques de moras, olor a desuso en una habitación, botas de piel de Dragón….mmmm.- cerro los ojos inhalando mas la poción. Podía reconocer los tres aromas. Los panqueques de moras era lo que su madre le preparaba siempre para consentirla, el aroma a habitación en desuso era por Sirius, era el olor a encerrado característico de Grimmauld Place siempre le recordaba a su padre, y le hacia sentir que estaba en casa. Las botas, para su desgracia era gracias a Draco, el rubio amaba usar botas de ese tipo, pero ese cuarto aroma sabia que lo había olido antes pero no recordaba en donde…- Creo que también puedo oler madera de escoba, creo que es ébano….si ébano y ramas de avellanas.- los Slytherin rompieron en risas, Kayla se sonrojo mucho y le extendió la poción al profesor quien hizo callar a las serpientes.

Harry pudo sentir vibraciones de magia proviniendo de Kayla, producto de la rabia que sentía, el muchacho entrelazo su dedo meñique con el de la chica para llamar su atención, Harry la miro por el rabillo del ojo , ella también lo miraba, Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Muy bien dicho, Señorita Black. Bastante impresionante, diez puntos para Gryffindor. También cabe mencionar que la amortentia no crea amor de verdad, eso es imposible así que solo crea un terrible encaprichamiento. Personalmente creo que esta es la poción mas peligrosa al menos aquí en el salón, ¿verdad chicas?.- todos rieron.

Siguió Slughorn.

-Bien, ahora pasaremos a la ultima poción. Esta, chicos, es la Felix Felicis o también conocida como Suerte Liquida. Y para alguno de ustedes, el premio si logran hacer un Filtro de Muertos en Vida decente, así que abran su libro en la pagina 12 y pongan manos a la obra.- finalizo el profesor Slughorn.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a moverse, Harry y Kayla seguían con los dedos entrelazados. De mala gana se separaron para sentarse en mesas separadas.

La clase había terminado y Harry podía decir con bastante seguridad que había sido la mejor clase de pociones de toda su vida académica en Hogwarts y todo gracias al libro con tachaduras y anotaciones que había tomado de la repisa.

Casi todos los alumnos había salido para ir al gran comedor para el almuerzo. Ron y Hermione habían salido primero ya que quería hablar con el profesor Slughorn como Dumbledore le había pedido que hiciera mientras hacia tiempo para que el profesor de pociones dejara de hablar con un pequeño grupo de alumnos se acomodo la mochila y se acerco una vez se deshizo el grupo.

-Harry, justo a quien quería ver, quisiera saber si quieres estar en el Club de las Eminencias.- sonrió el profesor.

Tuvo que aceptar la oferta una vez mas, quizá ahí podría aprovechar para acercarse a Slughorn. Mientras salía del salón y se dirigía al gran comedor vio a unos metros como Kayla y Malfoy parecían tener una discusión, la chica se sacudió con fuerza la mano que el rubio tenia sobre su ante brazo para tratar de jalarla. Harry se acerco rápidamente molesto. Camino y se puso en medio de ambos empujando a Malfoy dijo:

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar, cariño- Harry le sonrió coquetamente y guiñándole un ojo le ofreció la mano a una muy sorprendida Kayla quien la tomo sin dudar para luego abrazar a Harry.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes, cielo- le sonrió en respuesta mientras pestañeaba de manera cursi.-

Ambos miraron a Malfoy quien tenia los ojos abiertos como platos y con la boca igual de abierta, de un momento a otro volviendo a la mascara Malfoy dijo:

-¡Váyanse a la mierda!.- se dio media vuelta y echo a andar muy molesto empujando a cuanto alumno estuviera enfrente.

Harry y Kayla se quedaron inmóviles ante lo que acaba de pasar. Se miraron aun en el abrazo y rompieron a reír primero risas leves y después a grandes carcajadas.

-¿Estas bien?-. Dijo por fin el chico mirándola mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos.-

Kayla asintió haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- volvió a preguntar.

-No lo se, me intercepto fuera del salón diciéndome que quería hablar conmigo, obviamente me negué y quiso obligarme.- soltó a Harry.

-Gracias.-

-No hay problema.- sonrió el chico. Kayla estiro su mano para tomar la del chico.- Hay que llegar al gran comedor para almorzar un poco.

Caminaron por el largo corredor.

-Fue impresionante la manera en que describiste la amortentia.-

-Si, supongo que si. Tuve una poca educación sobre pociones .- respondió Kayla soltando la mano de Harry adelantándose un par de pasos.-

-¿En serio?.- Harry pregunto mientras miraba de manera anhelante como Kayla caminaba, como mantenía los brazos detrás de su espalda con las manos entrelazadas, mirándolo sobre su hombro. Trago saliva con dificultad mientras su corazón latía rápidamente.

-Durante mi estadía en la mansión Malfoy. A Draco y a mi nos educaron en las "Finas Artes de la Creación de Pociones". Claro que yo tuve que aprender "otras" cosas por ser mujer.- respondió Kayla.

-¿Otras cosas?.- Harry preguntó un tanto asustado.

-Jajajaja…nada grave, tranquilo. Me enseñaron modales, la manera en la que una dama debe comportarse, artes plásticas y ballet.-

-¿Sabes ballet?.- pregunto sorprendido. Kayla no contesto. Comenzó a hacer movimientos elegantes y delicados con las manos, coloco su mano derecha enfrente con los dedos elegantemente estirados y la mano izquierda sobre su cabeza posaba en una sutil curva, su espalda se curvaba hermosamente hacia su lado derecho. De un momento a otro cambiaron de posición para darle impulso al momento que empezó a girar, dio tres vueltas, se detuvo hizo una elegante reverencia , se enderezo y curvo su dorso casi de manera dolorosa para después dar una vuelta de carro y terminar en un perfecto Split , ambos brazos quedaron sobre su cabeza.

Harry la miro maravillado, y extasiado, se quedo sin habla. Kayla se levanto y se acerco a Harry.- La verdad nunca fui muy buena pero me gustaba.- levanto los hombros y siguió.- Supongo que era una manera de distraerme para que no sospechara nada.-

El moreno sacudió la cabeza para salir del trance.-¿Para que no sospecharas de que?- pregunto.

-Ya sabes, querían que simpatizara con ellos para que después les fuera fiel para la causa de Voldemort.-

-Tiene lógica.- Harry se quedo pensativo. Si tenia lógica que los Malfoy, principalmente Lucius, hicieran lo necesario para conservar a Kayla de su lado, después de todo una bruja con la descendencia mágica como la de ella podría ser muy útil para Voldemort, la habilidad de hacer magia sin varita era muy practico y además del control de algún elemento natural hacían de Kayla una buena pieza para la guerra.

-También fue sorprendente como conseguiste la Suerte liquida.- dijo de repente la chica para sacarlo de su divagación, quizá no le gusto la pequeña muestra de baile que hizo para el, quizá había ido muy lejos y cruzo la delgada línea entre amigos y algo mas.- Pensé que eras pésimo en pociones.- volvió a hablar al ver que Harry no respondía.

Harry se rasco la nuca un poco avergonzado.- Si, yo también lo pensé.- Se sentía un poco confundido, las emociones estaban a flor de piel.- Aun lo sigo creyendo pero gracias a esto.- saco el libro de pociones.- fue que pude ganar la poción.

Kayla tomo el libro tan rápido que Harry no pudo oponer resistencia.

-¡Oye! Eres bastante rápida, ¿No has pensando en jugar quidditch?

-No, no me gusta mucho a decir verdad.- respondio Kayla mirando con curiosidad el libro.- Las escobas no son de mi agrado. Las considero peligrosas.-

La mente de Harry, rápidamente voló hasta momentos antes en la clase de pociones donde Kayla había comentado lo que había olido en la poción de amor…"Creo que también puedo oler madera de escoba, creo que es ébano….si ébano y ramas de avellanas".

No tenia sentido que pudiera gustarle ese aroma si no le gustaba el quidditch…a menos que…La mente de Harry casi exploto al darse cuenta de que lo que había descrito Kayla era justamente los materiales de los que estaba hecha su saeta de fuego.

-.-¿Sabes que creo? Creo que Snape te aturdía o algo así antes de cada clase porque de verdad…- Kayla fue interrumpida cuando Harry la tomo del brazo para jalarla y poso sus labios sobre los de ella, primero fue un choque entre ambas bocas, la chica jadeo por la sorpresa abriendo un poco la boca cosa que Harry aprovecho para introducir su lengua. Kayla lentamente cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por los sentimientos que la envolvían. Rodeo el cuello del moreno con los brazos y el a su vez le rodeaba la cintura pegándola mas a su cuerpo.

El libro cayo de las manos de Kayla, abriéndose en la ultima pagina donde se podía leer con letra pequeña y apretada.

"Este libro es propiedad del Príncipe Mestizo"

¿Qué les pareció? Para mi gusto un poco forzado el capitulo pero no me salía nada mas :'v a veces creo que no les esta gustando la historia, pero seguiré hasta el final.

Cinthya


	8. Chapter 8

**Skyfall**

 **El cielo cae**

Aui les dejo el capitulo VIII, de verdad espero que les este gustando la historia. He tardado mas ya que estoy tratando de acomodar la historia original (libros) con mis inventos xD

De verdad espero les este gustando la historia.

Todos los personajes y todo eso le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Capitulo VIII

"Otro mas que muerde el polvo, pero, ¿Por qué no puedo conquistar el amor? Puede que haya pensando que éramos uno solo…¿Para que luchar en esta guerra sin armas? Lo quería, lo quería todo"

Salieron de la oficina de la profesara McGonagall, se sentían avergonzados, habían sido descubiertos por la profesora mientras se estaban besando.

-Que suerte que solo nos quito unos cuantos puntos y no que nos castigara.- rio Harry relajándose.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Kayla pregunto molesta apretando los puños.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Me pareció lo correcto en ese momento.- respondió el chico levantando los hombros quitándole importancia.-Me gustas, te gusto. No hay mas.

-¿Lo correcto? No me hagas reír Harry, ¿Desde cuando te sientes así por mi?.- pregunto molesta.

-Mmmm…no lo se…¿El verano pasado quizá?.-

Kayla jadeo por la sorpresa.

-¿Te gusto…? ¿Yo?.-

-Bueno, hace un año me empezaste a gustar y pues ahora….creo es algo mas.-Harry no era muy bueno para hablar y menos para expresar lo que sentía, pero con Kayla le era, al menos en ese momento, le era fácil abrirse a lo que sentía.

-¿Estas seguro de que sientes eso por mi y no solo es un ataque de hormonas? Harry, tu y yo somos amigos, pero no los mejores amigos como para que haya posibilidad de que te sientas de esa manera.-el pánico se reflejaba en cada una de las palabras de Kayla.-

-Lo se, yo también pensé en eso pero así es como me siento y no lo voy a negar.- respondió Harry acercándose a la chica, mientras tomaba sus manos, sintió como Kayla se estremecía un poco.

-¿Acaso no te gusto?.-acerco sus labios a los de ella pero no la beso, dejo que su aliento rozara sobre los labios de Kayla, acaricio su rostro con un ligero roce de su nariz.- ¿Me vas a decir que no quieres que seamos algo mas?

Kayla jadeaba un poco, había cerrado los ojos ante la acción de Harry.

-Si, si quiero pero…

-¿Pero que? ¿Qué te impide aceptar esto?-le dio un ligero beso.

-¿Qué haríamos si no funciona?.-Kayla abrió los ojos, sus ojos café rojizo se habían vuelto obscuros y brillaban por las lagrimas.-No hemos tenido precisamente la mejor amistad pero no me gustaría perderte. Se que lo que diré no sonara muy bien pero eres lo único que me queda de mi padre, no quisiera perderte por algo como esto.- lo abrazo.

-No puedo prometerte que será fácil pero puedo prometerte que no voy herirte.-

Sin mas, volvió a besar a Kayla, y entre la promesa silenciosa, decidieron seguir adelante.

El tiempo pasaba y Harry sentía que había llegado a un punto en el que podría decir que se sentía bien.

Claro que los alarmantes descubrimientos que hacia con Dumbledore respecto a los orígenes de Voldemort le hacían sentir inseguro. Se había cuestionado el porque debía conocer el pasado de su enemigo pero Dumbledore creía que era fundamental hacerlo para entender mejor la profecía. Sin embargo ámbitos de su vida lo compensaba.

Rápidamente se había convertido en el mejor alumno de pociones, según el profesor Slughorn, cosa que le debía gracias al Príncipe Mestizo aunque a Hermione no le hacia mucha gracia, quien se pasaba horas en la biblioteca tratando de averiguar quien era el susodicho príncipe.

El poder jugar quidditch siendo el capitán lo hacían sentir libre, y lo ayudaba a distraerse sobre todo cuando fue el día de las pruebas de quidditch en el que Ginny y Ron habían sido seleccionados para estar en el equipo.

Había podido por fin hacer las pases con Hagrid quien estaba un poco molesto con el, Hermione y Ron por no haber tomado su clase este año.

Pero lo que mas le llenaba de dicha su corazón era estar con Kayla. Fugaces escapadas que tenían cada vez que podían. Besos y caricias clandestinas cuando nadie los veía, caminatas por el lago, incluso escapadas a la torre de astronomía para poder platicar. Claro que siendo chicos de dieseis años su distracción se iba al diablo cuando las cosas se ponían un poco intensas durante sus sesiones de besos. Kayla siempre era la que se detenía en el momento en el que Harry quería avanzar mas, cada que deslizaba su mano debajo de su falda o cuando trataba de pasar mas allá de su sostén. Con miedo le susurraba al chico:

-"Hay que esperar, Harry".- decía Kayla con el poco autocontrol que le queda.-

Harry no quería presionarla, empezaba a quererla de verdad así que con un ligero beso en la frente decidía que debían esperar.

-Te quiero.- le dijo Harry después de que un nuevo intento resultara en nada.- Lo digo de verdad, y no solo porque quiero hacer el amor contigo.- los ojos de Kayla se iluminaron y de un movimiento abrazo al chico susurrándole un "Yo también te quiero" empezó a besarlo de nuevo. Poco a poco la pasión y el deseo fueron regresando pero esta vez fue Kayla quien tomo la iniciativa.

Empezó a desabrochar el cinturón de Harry, una vez que el sexo del moreno fue liberada de sus pantalones, Kayla se recostó sobre el frio piso de la torre. Empezó a desabotonar su blusa, para después desabrochar su sostén. Y de manera sugerente abrió un poco las piernas para que Harry pudiera colocarse ahí. El chico estaba arrodillado ante ella y ante la invitación que había hecho Kayla con esos movimientos se coloco entre las piernas de ella y de un solo movimiento entro en Kayla.

La chica grito de dolor, y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, sabia que perder la virginidad era doloroso pero no se imagino que seria así de doloroso.

-Lo siento….¿Te lastime?-. Dijo Harry con la voz entrecortada y temblando ante la sensación de estar dentro de Kayla, también era su primera vez.

La chica negó con la cabeza, tenia los ojos cerrados y la cara contraída por el dolor, Harry embistió un poco a lo que Kayla soltó otro grito.

-Te estoy lastimando, será mejor que salga.- Kayla volvió a negar con la cabeza pero esta vez abrió los ojos, tomo una de las manos de Harry y la colocó sobre uno de sus pechos, Harry jadeo de gusto.

-Sigue, por favor.- suplico la chica.

En movimientos torpes y sin experiencia Harry empezó a contonearse en un vaivén que al paso de unos minutos hizo que el dolor que Kayla sentía disminuyera mas no desapareciera sin embargo se sentía feliz de estar así con Kayla y ella también se sentía feliz, todo lo que sentían era tan abrumador que entre gemidos de dolor y placer Harry no resistió mas y termino dentro de ella. Temblando y saliendo lentamente se dejo caer a un lado de Kayla.

-Te quiero.-

-Yo también te quiero.

Las cuatro paredes de la torre de astronomía fueron los únicos testigos de ese acto de amor y entrega que tuvieron. Habían llegado a un acuerdo, mantendrían en secreto su relación hasta que sintieran que era el momento adecuado.

Habían pasado momentos maravillosos hasta que paso lo inevitable.

Semanas después de su primer encuentro, Harry cumplía castigo con Snape, se había peleado con Malfoy afuera del salón del profesor de pociones, por lo que no pudo participar en el primer juego de quidditch: Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Estaba ansioso de saber como había resultado todo sin el para liderarlos. Una vez terminado su castigo corrió como loco para llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, cuando entro por el retrato de La Dama Gorda sintió un gran alivio cuando escucho gritos y risas al ritmo del festejo. Habían ganado.

Harry camino con una gran sonrisa, busco entre todos los Gryffindors a Kayla, cuando la vio a lo lejos platicando con Hermione acelero el paso pero fue interceptado por Ginny quien de la nada, y con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano, se abalanzo hacia el tomándolo por la nuca con la mano que tenia libre para besarlo sin cuidado alguno.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, Ginny por fin lo dejo de besar y abrazándolo gritaba entusiasmada:

-¡Ganamos, Harry!.-

El chico estaba en shock, todo se movía rápido a su alrededor menos Kayla quien lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos y negando débilmente. Había hecho lo que le prometió que nunca le haría, herirla. Le rompió el corazón, pudo verlo en su mirada y de ser posible podría jurar que lo escucho romperse en pedazos.

-¡Kayla!.- grito Harry al ver que la chica daba media vuelta y se iba hacia las habitaciones de las chicas pero su grito no fue escuchado ya que fue suprimido por los gritos de festejo y alegría de sus compañeros. Se soltó de los brazos de Ginny, quien de nueva cuenta volvió a besarlo cuando sintió que el moreno se alejaba, corrió para alcanzar a Kayla pero fue detenido por el brazo de Hermione quien lo fulminaba con la mirada le dijo:

-Esta vez fuiste muy lejos, Harry.-

-¿Sabias de lo nuestro?

Hermione asintió.

Era el mes de Octubre, lo que significaba que el fin de semana tendrían su primer excursión a Hogsmade, cosa que motivaba para nada a Harry.

Las ultimas semanas habían sido unas de las peores que había tenido en Hogwarts. Había pasado de estar con Kayla a estar con Ginny, la cual no lo soltaba por nada, fue tan rápido que no supo como fue que paso. Hermione no le hablaba por ese motivo y Harry podía comprenderlo, el mismo se sentía asqueado por como se había comportado, por mas que trato de zafarse de Ginny para poder arreglar las cosas con Kayla, no hallaba la manera de hacerlo.

Kayla se negó rotundamente a hablar con el al grado de hechizarlo en el pasillo para que dejara de molestarla, cosa que hizo que Harry terminara en la enfermería y Kayla fuera castigada con no poder ir a Hogsmade por lo que quedaba del año.

Caminaba solo por el pueblo cuando escucho gritos, se acerco y vio como Katie Bell se elevaba por los aires soltando un chillido y de la nada cayo al suelo convulsionando.

Leanne, la chica que iba con Katie grito pidiendo ayuda. Hagrid el guardabosques apareció para alivio de Harry, tomo a la chica y corrió hacia el castillo. El chico se acerco hacia Leanne y le pregunto:

-¿Qué paso?

Entre sollozos la chica respondió que después de entrar al baño de Las Tres Escobas su amiga había salido con ese extraño paquete diciendo que debía entregárselo al profesor Dumbledore.

Harry se acerco y vio un collar. Pudo reconocer lo, lo había visto hace cuatro años en Borgin y Burkes….rápidamente su cerebro hizo conexión.

-Malfoy.- dijo para si.

Espero les guste :)

Cinthya


	9. Chapter 9

**Skyfall**

 **El cielo cae**

Por fin les traigo el Capitulo 9, una disculpa por la demora. Mas alla de la falta de inspiracion han pasado cosas que van mas alla de mi control. Les hago una invitacion a que lean mi nuevo trabajo "Carnaval del Oxido' es un One-Shot (ficsong creo xD) con tematica DRARRY inspirado en la cancion " Carnival of Rust " asi que les recomiendo que vean el video o escuchen la cancion. Ademas tambien los invito a seguirme en Tumblr como "CinthyaPotter" donde estare subiendo fan arts de este fanfic (Skyfall) asi como de mi One-Shot. Sin mas aqui esta el Capitulo 9.

Todos los personajes y todo eso le pertenecen a

 **Capitulo IX**

 _"Voy a recostarme solo por esta noche perl que quede claro que no cerrare los ojos._

 _Y se que puedo sobrevivir. Caminare a traves del fuego para salvar mi vida"_

-No puedo creer que no te creyera. Lo entiendo de Snape pero, ¿McGonagall?.-dijo Ron en voz baja mientras batallaba con las cepas de Snargaluff. Estaban en uno de los invernaderos tomando clase de Herbologia.- Ella debió haberte creído, después de todo ella esta en la Orden y sabe que Malfoy y toda su familia es partidaria de Ya-Sabes-Quien. Simplemente no entiendo porque no te creyó.-

Harry se limito a levantar los hombros.-No lo se, Ron. Cuando Katie fue atacada en quien pensé primero fue en Malfoy, pero fue mas una corazonada que otra cosa.-

-Ya, lo entiendo….pero hay que admitir que tus corazonadas suelen ser acertadas….bueno, no siempre pero….- Ron dejó de hablar de golpe cuando Harry lo fulmino con la mirada.

Sabia que lo que decía su amigo era mentira, sus corazonadas para nada acertaban, siempre fallaban de la peor manera y traía como consecuencia a alguien herido.

Desvió su mirada molesta de Ron recordando como su ultima "corazonada" había ocasionado que Sirius muriera. Miro hacia el extremo opuesto de la larga mesa y sin querer vio como Hermione y Kayla batallaban con su Snargaluff, mientras la castaña sostenía a la indomable planta, Kayla decidida a no dejarse vencer sujetaba su largo cabello hasta tenerlo acomodado en una coleta, mientras lo amarraba con la liga que tenia en sus labios hizo contacto visual con Harry quien dio un respingo, y nervioso trato de sonreírle pero la chica desvió la mirada y siguió en su labor.

Malhumorado, Harry empezó a escribir (mas bien atacar) su pergamino. Quería una oportunidad para disculparse con Kayla, ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin embargo tenia la esperanza de recuperarla pero como lo haría si la chica se negaba a hablarle.

De pronto una idea brillo en su mente y recordó el pergamino encantado por Hermione, lo habían usado el año pasado, cuando estaban en el E.D (aparte de las monedas), lo habían utilizado como otro método para comunicarse durante las clases. El truco consistía en comunicarse atreves del papel como si de un teléfono muggle se tratara. Harry cargaba siempre con un trozo del papel encantado, no por emergencia sino porque era perezoso como para limpiar su mochila de vez en cuando.

Así que esa seria la manera en que pudiese hablar con Kayla, solo tenia que darle un trozo del papel y listo.

Cuando la clase termino y entre el tumulto de salir al almuerzo, Harry aprovecho para acercarse a Kayla y rozando la mano de la chica le entrego un rollito del pergamino.

Ese día en la noche, en el resguardo de su cama, saco el pergamino y sobre este escribió:

"Hola, Kayla. ¿Estas ahí?"

Solo rogaba que la chica no hubiera tirado el pergamino. Sus letras desaparecieron para dar paso a otras.

"¿Qué quieres?"

Harry casi pudo gritar y brincar de la emoción pero se contuvo.

"Solo quiero hablar. Hace mucho que no lo hacemos".

Pasaron solo cinco minutos pero Harry entro en pánico, acaso, ¿Kayla ya no respondería?

"Si vas a disculparte puedes ahorrarte tus palabras. Buenas noches ".

"Espera, por favor, solo escúcheme…bueno léeme. Se que esta no es manera de hacerlo. Debería darte la cara y decir cuanto lo siento pero debes admitir que no es porque no lo haya intentado sino porque no me has dado la oportunidad "

La hoja se quedo en blanco y Harry volvió a escribir.

"Debes saber que me siento muy mal por lo que te hice. Aun te quiero y me mata no poder estar contigo. Lo que te hice no tiene perdón pero no supe como zafarme. Ginny es hermana de Ron, y el es mi mejor amigo. Si se me ocurriera hacerle algo a ella…bueno perdería mucho"

"Entonces, ¿Yo soy a la que sacrificaste? ¿Cómo debo sentirme con eso?. Lo que me estas diciendo se puede interpretar en el sentido en que solo buscabas acostarte conmigo. Felicidades, lo hiciste. Me lastimaste, Harry y se que lo nuestro no fue una relación como tal pero yo sin sentí algo por ti "

"Lo se y se que lo que te digo se oye (se lee) mal pero solo quiero que me perdones, cuando decidí estar contigo, Kayla, no lo hice solo para acostarme contigo sino porque estaba enamorado de ti, por favor, yo aun siento algo por ti. ¿Y tu?"

Hubo otro silencio, Harry sentía que los ojos le ardían por las lagrimas.

"Si, aun siento algo por ti."

"¿Crees poder perdonarme? No soporto estar lejos de ti, no hablar contigo, ni tocarte, ni besarte"

"El hecho de que aun sientas algo por mi no es suficiente para que decidas entre ella y yo y claro yo no te obligare a que escojas. Simplemente me alejare y guardare todo lo que siento, Ginny es mi amiga y yo no podría herirla viéndome a escondidas con su novio. Puedo perdonarte Harry pero en este punto lo mucho que te puedo llegar a ofrecer es que seamos amigos, como antes. Es lo que mereces".

"No es justo que ambos tengamos que esconder lo que sentimos"

"Tienes razón, Harry pero tu así lo decidiste el día que la besaste y la elegiste , así qua ya di mi propuesta"

"Supongo puedo aceptar el ser amigos de nuevo pero tenia esperanza de que volviéramos"

"Eres de lo peor Harry, de verdad. Ya te dije Es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer. Aceptas o no.

"Ya te dije, lo acepto"

"Bien"

"¿Kayla?"

"¿Si?"

"Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

"Lo se…ahora duérmete que ya es tarde. Mañana tenemos a Snape a primera hora y no quiero que nos quite puntos por tu culpa. Buenas noches".

"Esta bien, esta bien. Buenas noches."

Harry se dio por satisfecho, pensando que ya no tendría respuesta de Kayla cuando volvió a mirar el pergamino vio un "Te quiero" y con eso decidió dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Había logrado recuperar a Kayla, claro no de la manera que quería (y aun anhelaba) pero al menos la chica volvía a hablarle.

Con ese peso menos sobre sus hombros podría dedicarse un poco mas al siguiente partido de quidditch aunque la conducta nerviosa de Ron lo tenia un poco intranquilo.

Ron era buen jugador siempre y cuando no lo traicionaran los nervios cosa que siempre pasaba ante un partido importante.

Para colmo de sus males el siguiente encuentro era contra Slytherin, y esta vez estaba mas que decidido a vencer a las serpientes y sobre todo a Draco Malfoy ya que aun no podía confirmar lo que sospechaba de el.

Sin embargo el día del partido el rubio no jugó poniendo como pretexto el hecho de estar enfermo, cosa que hizo que Harry sospechara aun mas de Malfoy. En otras ocasiones el Slytherin había pedido cambiar el día del partido para poder jugar pero esta vez había pedido ser sustituido. Viéndole el lado positivo (si es que se podía considerar así, había que ver el vaso medio lleno en ges de verlo medio vacío) Harry uso la indisposición de Draco para hacerle creer a Ron que uso la Felix Felicis en el para ayudarle en el partido (aunque haya sido solo placebo) ocasionando que ganaran el partido aunque el punto malo de haber ganado fue que Ron hubiera decidido liarse con Lavender Brown, cosa que causo mas conflictos entre el Trio Dorado (Si es que aun se le podía llamar así)

Rápidamente Diciembre llego, y a pesar de estar dividido entre Ron, Hermione y Ginny, agradecía los pequeños encuentros amistosos con Kayla.

Solían encontrarse de vez en vez en las aulas, pasillos y esta vez en la biblioteca.

-Entonces siguen sin hablarse.- dijo Kayla mientras dejaba que un libro flotara de vuelta a su lugar en el estante.

-Si, y es bastante fastidioso. Me agrada que Ron este sonriente y todo eso pero no soporto que Lavender este todo el tiempo pegada a el. Sino esta entrometiéndose en nuestras conversaciones lo esta besando, casi usan mi espalda para sus arrumacos.- respondió Harry se giraba dando su espalda hacia Kayla y señalándosela.

-Déjalos, son las hormonas. Apuesto a que así nos veíamos tu y yo.- Kayla se reía ante las quejas del chico.

-Quizá pero nunca molestamos a alguien.-respondió Harry sonrojado.

-Cierto, pero volviendo al tema. Ron tiene razón hasta cierto punto. El y Hermione nunca firmaron nada y solo irían al baile de Slughorn como amigos así que no hay que decir.- Kayla levanto los hombros dando su punto de vista.

-Si, lo se pero es molesto. Deberían de hablar sobre lo que sienten, ¿no crees?.- contesto Harry, Kayla asintió.

Estaba tan cansado de la situación entre sus amigos que necesitaba olvidarlo por Lo que decidió cambiar de tema.

-Hablando del baile de Slughorn y eso…¿Ya tienes con quien ir?.- camino para quedar a lado de Kayla quien ojeaba un libro, Harry trato de posarse casual sobre la mesa.

-No estarás invitándome, ¿o si?.-pregunto Kayla sin despegar la vista del libro.

-Pues…- el moreno se paso la mano por el desordenado cabello.

-Harry, ambos sabemos que terminaras yendo con Ginny aun si yo acepto ir contigo.- dejo a un lado el libro para mirar al chico.

-Lo se pero estaba pensando en que podríamos ir los tres y…..-la risa de Kayla interrumpió a Harry quien la miraba perplejo.

-No lo estas diciendo en serio, ¿o si?.- pregunto la chica mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que tenia por reír.-De por si corren rumores sobre nosotros tres no quiero imaginar Lo que dirán si nos ven llegar a los tres juntos.

-¿Rumores? ¿Qué clase de rumores?.- pregunto Harry.

-Ya sabes, rumores sobre tu y yo teniendo algo, digamos sexual.- Kayla se acerco al moreno para hablar mas bajo y que el pudiera oírla.- Bueno esos rumores tu y yo sabemos que fueron ciertos.- le guiño un ojo.- Pero después de que tu y Ginny se besaran en la sala común, los rumores ahora dicen que tu, Ginny y yo somos una especie de pareja.- La quijada de Harry cayo al suelo por lo que oía.

Siempre se había visto en vuelto en toda clase de rumores y chismes pero no de ese tipo.

-Y también se dice que tenemos tríos en la torre de astronomía.- Kayla se cruzo de brazos.

Harry se quedo contemplándola aun con la boca abierta.

Kayla chasqueo los dedos frente a su cara para sacarlo del trance.

-Dime que en serio no estas pensando en eso del trio.- dijo un poco molesta.

-Por supuesto que no, es solo que suena ridículo.-

-Lo del trio si te lo tomo por ridículo pero lo de la torre se astronomía, ese es nuestro lugar, dudo que alguna vez lleves a alguien mas ahí.- sin querer Kayla se había acercado a Harry casi juntando sus cuerpos , puso una mano sobre el pecho del moreno y tenia la vista fija en sus labios.

Cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, Kayla se alejo de el, tomando sus cosas se dirigió a la salida antes de rendirse ante la necesidad de besarlo y pedirle que regresaran a su lugar.

Harry pudo sentir un escalofrió de placer cuando Kayla se acerco pero no duro mucho porque ella ya se iba.

-Casi lo olvido.-la chica dijo mientras se detenía y miraba sobre su hombro.-Ten cuidado con lo que bebas y comas, Harry, sobre todo si te lo regala alguna chica.-En el baño escuche a Romilda Vane y a sus atolondradas amigas planear el como darte una poción de amor.

-¡¿Qué?!.- jadeo Harry con pánico, antes de poder continuar Kayla lo interrumpió.

-Ya le informe a Hermione pero aun no logra cacharlas, así que solo ten cuidado, ¿si?.- y sin mas salió de la biblioteca.

¿Una poción de amor? Que media tan desesperada y ridícula era esa, su mente trajo a colación a Merope y como había logrado hacer ese poción para casarse con Tom Riddle padre y lograr concebir a Voldemort, se estremeció.

De pronto su mente trajo otra idea a su mente. Si esas tontas chicas habían logrado meter ilegalmente esa poción eso significaba que Malfoy también pudo meter el collar maldito y nadie se daría cuenta.

Decidido a investigar mas también salió de la biblioteca sin embargo aun tenia la dichosa fiesta esa noche.

Dejaría para después de las vacaciones si investigación, después de todo estas serian en un par de días.

Ese mismo día solo que a las ocho de la noche, Harry junto con Ginny (quien lucia un vestido floral rosa, de tirantes gruesos) estaban en el despacho de Slughorn.

La habitación había sido agrandada con un hechizo. Las paredes estaban adornadas con telas de seda en colores verde, carmesí y dorado. La música que sonaba era agradable y una luz naranja bañaba todo el cuarto. En cada esquina había una gran mesa flotando a pocos centímetros del piso con aperitivos y bebidas.

Desvió la mirada hacia su derecha y justo ahí y para su deleite estaba Kayla platicando animadamente con chico a quien Harry reconoció como Bernard Roberts, el vampiro. Kayla llevaba un vestido corto de color rojo sangre, de manga larga pero con los hombros descubiertos, una gargantilla negra de la que colgaba una perla. Su cabello estaba sujeto en un moño sencillo.

Harry inconscientemente arrastro a Ginny hacia Kayla pero fueron interrumpidos por la profesora Trelawney y para suerte del chico, Ginny y la profesora empezaron a conversar por lo que Harry pudo acercarse a Kayla, una vez cerca pudo posar su brazo sobre la cintura de ella.

-Hola-. Le dijo en el oído, distrayéndola de la platica que tenia con el vampiro.

-Hola.- le sonrió Kayla.

-¿Quieres bailar?-pregunto Harry.

Sin darse cuenta ambos se dirigían a la pista del baile, y Harry tuvo un recuerdo de la primera vez que había bailado con Kayla.

 **Flashback**

Baile de Navidad, Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Harry se había escapado de todo el alboroto que había en el gran comedor por lo que, después de robarse una bandeja con un par de aperitivos, ahora descansaba sentado en el pasto del patio detrás de un gran arbusto en forma de esfera de nieve a unos metros del gran baile.

De pronto una de las grandes puertas del salón se abrió.

-"No puedo creer que me hicieras esto, Draco".- Kayla era quien había salido, detrás de ella iba Draco Malfoy. Harry se asomo solo un poco para ver que pasaba.

-"Te dije que tengo que guardar apariencias por eso Pansy es mi pareja oficial".- repuso el rubio tomando a Kayla por las manos.

-Eso ya me lo dijiste. Lo único que te pedí es que estuvieras conmigo el resto de la noche después de que bailaras con ella. Eso me prometiste.- la chica estaba al borde de las lagrimas. Siempre era así con Draco. Ante Kayla era un sueño hecho realidad, la clase de chico que todas quieren pero cuando Draco estaba ante alguien mas y sobre todo de algún Slytherin este se volvía insoportable.

-Lo se pero….-trato de disculparse el rubio pero fue interrumpido por una Pansy Parkinson quien usaba un vestido rosa fosforescente que no le favorecía para nada y sobre todo estando a lado de Kayla quien llevaba un vestido blanco de cuello de tortuga sin mangas que contrastaba con su negro cabello y que de alguna manera resaltaba sus ojos café rojizo.

-Draco, querido. Vámonos.- dijo Pansy con un puchero y voz chillona.

El aludido miro con la voz de la disculpa en los ojos hacia Kayla mientras era arrastrado por Pansy.

Kayla camino hacían donde estaba Harry y con un movimiento brusco se quito los tacones y los aventó hacia el lugar donde había estado parado Draco. Con un grito que termino en sollozo se dejo caer en el pasto.

-"¿Kayla?".- pregunto un temeroso Harry. La aludida lo miro con las lagrimas derramadas sobre su rostro.

-"¿Puedo quedarme un rato aquí sentada contigo?"-pregunto

-"Claro."-respondió Harry sentándose con ella y ofreciéndole algo de la bandeja que había tomado.

Se quedaron en silencio comiendo hasta que el chico interrumpió.

-"¿Estas enamorada de Malfoy"?.-

-"No lo se, me gusta pero no creo que sea enamoramiento."-

-"Lamento lo que te hizo"-

-"No te disculpes por algo que no hiciste, Harry."-sonrió Kayla.-¿No deberías estar adentro disfrutando del baila, campeón?"

-"No, me agrada eso eventos, sabes."-respondió Harry sonrojándose.

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"No se bailar."-

-"Todos nos dimos cuenta de eso".- Kayla señalo hacia el castillo donde se oía una canción lenta.

-"Gracias".- respondió Harry fingiendo enojo.

Ambos rieron, con un suspiro, dejando de lado el sándwich que comía, Kayla se sacudió las moronas de pan con las manos y se levanto tendiéndole una mano a Harry dijo:

-"Baila conmigo. Yo tampoco se bailar pero al menos de garantizo que no te iras a la cama sin haber disfrutando aunque sea un baile".- la chica le sonreía dulcemente y sin mas Harry tomo su mano y torpemente ambos comenzaron a bailar.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Habían terminado de bailar, por suerte Ginny no se había molestado del hecho de que Harry había bailado con Kayla primero antes que con ella.

Pronto estaban conversando con el profesor Slughorn cuando el señor Flich llego ante el profesor con un Draco siendo arrastrado por la oreja.

-Disculpe profesor. He encontrado a este bribón espiando. Dice que ha sido invitado a su fiesta.-

De un jalón Malfoy se soltó y por un momento parecía que hacia un hechizo con su mano pero sin varita.

-El viene conmigo. Es mi pareja.- soltó de repente Kayla. Harry volteo el rostro para mirarla pero solo vio a la chica sin expresión alguna mirando hacia la nada.

-¡Perfecto! Muy bien muchacho, creo que ahora recuerdo a tu abuelo.- dijo el profesor Slughorn.

-El siempre hablaba bien de usted…- respondió Malfoy.

Harry se acerco a Kayla quien aun estaba en trance.

-¿Estas bien?.- pregunto asustado.

-¿Qué?.- respondió la chica un poco confundida sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos. Por el rabillo del ojo Harry pudo ver como Snape (no sabia de donde había salido o desde cuando estaba en la fiesta) se acercaba a Malfoy para después salir junto con el rubio.

-Ginny, quédate con Kayla. Creo no esta bien, iré por ayuda.- la pelirroja se acerco a Kayla quien parecía mareada y apunto de desmayarse.

Harry salió de la fiesta y se coloco la capa de invisibilidad. "Ese bastardo de Malfoy la hechizo para que dijera eso" pensó Harry.

Tenia que llegar al despacho de Snape para saber que se traían esos dos. Cuando llego pego la oreja a la puerta, pudo oír como Snape también sospechaba de que Draco había sido el atacante de Katie pero lo que mas lo perturbo fue lo ultimo que alcanzó a oír:

-"…..Le prometí a tu madre que te protegería. Pronuncie el juramento inquebrantable, Draco…"

Eso no sonaba para nada bien.

No olviden dejar su review ;)

Cinthya


End file.
